The Mate
by racheloctaviapardede
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke, dua vampir yang harus menemui seorang kekasih dalam waktu cepat sebelum mereka berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Bagaimana kisah mereka dalam usaha mencari kekasihnya ? NaruHina X SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hai semuanya,

Pertama-tama saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang penting dalam cerita ini.

Naruto Namikaze adalah vampire dominant.

Hinata Hyuga adalah mate.

Sasuke Uciha juga vampire dominant.

Sakura Haruno juga adalah mate.

Vampire adalah salah satu makhluk supernatural yang abadi.

Mate adalah orang yang harus dilindungi oleh vampire. Bisa dibilang pasangan hidup. Biasanya mereka akan diberi tanda oleh vampire sebagai penanda bahwa ia sudah dimiliki oleh seorang vampire.

Mate memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi dan hanya muncul ketika mereka sudah terikat dengan vampirenya.

Mungkin itu aja semua. Ya udahlah kalau begitu. Langsung saja ke ceritanya…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : YOU WILL BE MINE

"Waktunya sudah datang." Sahut pria berambut raven di tengah keheningan malam. Wajahnya sangat dingin saat menatap seseorang di sampingnya. Mata onyx hitamnya tampak semakin gelap saat ia mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat dari mulutnya. "Aku yakin aku tidak bisa menahan rasa tertekan ini."

Pria berambut kuning di sampingnya hanya menyeringai tanpa membuka matanya. Ia tahu rasa tertekan yang dimaksudkan oleh temannya itu. Karena sekarang, dia merasakan rasa itu juga. Rasa haus akan darah dan kehadiran seorang kekasih.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hum ? Kau tidak akan bertahan dengan hanya menghirup aromanya. Kau harus memilikinya sesegera mungkin, atau kau akan gila dan terbunuh."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya , kawan. Dia tidak akan menolakku, karena aku akan mengambilnya. Secara paksa atau tidak. Dia milikku dan siapapun yang mendapatkannya akan menerima ganjarannya,"

Pria bermata onyx itu masih saja datar tanpa ekspresi, walaupun badannya sudah lelah akan pencarian dan kerongkongannya kering. Penantian yang panjang untuk menantikan seorang kekasih. Wajah pria itu tampak pucat, namun tetap ringisan tidak keluar dari mulut tipis sang pria. "Aku yakin kau akan mengatakan itu, kawan. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ya, dan ketika aku mengatakannya, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya. Untuk itu, bersiap-siaplah dengan konsekuensinya."

"Tentu saja…"

Malam itu, kedua makhluk malam yang ditakuti mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang menjadi milik mereka. Mereka akan mendapatkannya.

* * *

Tidak ada yang paling menarik di sekolah selain menatap para idola sekolah. Ketika dua orang terhot dan tertampan melewati koridor sekolah, seruan kekaguman akan memenuhi koridor tersebut. Hari ini, seperti biasa mereka berjalan dengan tenang tanpa memedulikan suara melengking para gadis di seluruh koridor sekolah. Mereka tampak tidak peduli. Bahkan mereka seperti tidak berekspresi. Tatapan tajam mereka hanya tertuju kepada jalan, tidak ada yang lain.

Di lain pihak, seorang gadis bermata emerald tampak menikmati hidangan makan siang dengan tenang. Tidak memedulikan gema suara wanita di koridor sekolah. Ia tampak nyaman dengan makanannya, sambil sesekali menatap dua sahabatnya yang tampak asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Masing-masing mereka memiliki kegiatan untuk di kerjakan. Misalnya saja gadis berambut indigo yang asyik dengan buku tebal dan sandwich keju atau gadis berambut pirang yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik sambil memainkan laptop.

Mereka seperti menikmati rutinitas yang mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak memedulikan dua pria tampan yang sedang berkeliaran di sana. Ketenangan merupakan hal terpenting di dalam kehidupan ketiga gadis ini.

Suara lengkingan di ufuk timur semakin menjadi-jadi. Seketika itu, gadis berambut indigo menutup bukunya dengan keras dan menghela nafas. Ia menoleh kea rah koridor ufuk timur dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

"Apa mereka tidak bisa mengecilkan volume suara mereka ? Demi Tuhan, telingaku hampir pecah mendengarkan mereka. Sial !"

"Mereka akan terus melakukannya, Hinata. Aku yakin mereka akan semakin meninggikan suaranya lima menit kemudian," Sahut gadis bermata emerald itu sambil tertawa. "Aku harap kau berhenti membaca bukumu itu, sejenak."

Hinata merengut. "Aku tidak punya pilihan dalam hal itu,"

"Tentu saja kau punya. Aku dengar, Ino akan pergi ke toko buku untuk mencari referensi tugasnya hari ini. Mungkin kau bisa ikut dengannya. Di sana, kau bisa memilih buku yang kau suka." Sahut gadis bermata emerald itu sambil memakan sandwich dari piringnya.

"Benarkah ?"

Hinata menatap Ino. Gadis itu masih asyik dengan kegiatannya saat ia menyadari tatapan Hinata. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung. Namun, ia segera menebak pikiran gadis indigo tersebut. Apa lagi yang membuat gadis indigo itu bersinar kecuali membeli buku yang baru ? Sakura mungkin membertitahukan rencananya pada gadis manis ini.

"Tentu saja aku memiliki rencana. Aku akan pergi habis pulang sekolah. Jika kau ingin menemaniku, silahkan saja."

Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja,"

Sakura mengangkat alis saat melihat judul buku yang dibaca gadis indigo tersebut. "Jadi, apa vampire sebenarnya ada ?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya secara jelas. Tapi mereka memiliki sejarah yang cukup bisa di buktikan. Peninggalan-peninggalan yang tercantum di buku itu tampak meyakinkan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu penilaian objektif. Tapi sejauh ini, aku menganggap mereka memang nyata,"

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Yah, mereka meninggalkan beberapa tanda yang menunjukan keberadaan mereka. Misalnya saja, tengkorak dengan dua taring besar dan sarang yang mereka buat di bawah tanah,"

"Aku tidak pernah percaya akan makhluk lain selain manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Sepertinya, menjumpai makhluk yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dari manusia sangatlah mustahil."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus mempercayainya, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Tapi aku masih belum bisa membayangkan kemungkinan yang didapatkan jika memang vampire itu nyata di dunia ini. Mungkin aka nada dunia baru yang lebih seru dari hari-hari yang kita jalani hari ini."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak,"

* * *

"Bagaimana ?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu , menyingkir dari perempuan yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa memberikan ekspresi. Sahabatnya tampak sabar dalam menghadapi perempuan merepotkan yang selalu mengganggu jalannya. _Mereka tidak memiliki otak, seharusnya kau bisa menolerir mereka, Sasuke._

"Aku tidak peduli. Sejauh ini, aku hanya mencium bau busuk. Ya Tuhan, mereka tidak memiliki aroma yang sedap. Dia tidak di sini, mate. Aku akan mencarinya di tempat lain. Aku bisa merasakan ia ada di sini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Ia ada di sin untukku, untuk kumiliki, dimana dia ? Sial !"

Naruto berjalan tanpa arah. Ia tampak linglung dan tak bertenaga. Siksaan badaniah yang ia alami nampaknya sudah menguasai dirinya. Sahabatnya tampak bernasib sama, walaupun dia masih bisa menenangkan diri.

"Naruto, kau bisa memperlambat pergerakanmu, atau tidak, kau akan merasakan keinginan itu semakin menguat." Katanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto menggeram tampak tak sabar. " Aku merasakannya Sasuke, aku membutuhkannya malam ini. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya, Sasuke ? Aku yakin kau tidak sekuat itu dalam menahan hasratmu. Hum ?"

Sasuke berdecih saat aroma strawberry dan pine menelusuk di hidungnya. Matanya semakin menggelap saat pheromone dalam dirinya meningkat dengan pesat. Kekasihnya ada di sini. Sesaat kemudian, ia telah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menghirup beberapa kali.

* * *

Sakura tertawa saat ia melihat Ino dan rencana liburan musim panasnya. Ia tak menyangka ia memiliki rencana untuk mengganggu ayahnya, dengan cara pergi ke London dan mengirimkan badut ke rumah ayahnya dan memberikan kejutan. Ino yakin ayahnya akan berteriak dan lari ke kamar mandi untuk melindungi diri, karena dasarnya ayahnya takut dengan badut.

Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat dekat sejak mereka SMP. Mereka cocok dengan satu sama lain. Tidak heran mereka jarang berkelahi, bahkan nyaris tidak pernah. Sementara itu, Hinata adalah salah satu sahabat baru mereka yang mereka jumpai di tahun pertama. Selama satu tahun berteman dengan gadis manis itu, mereka bertiga semakin dekat dan bersahabat karib.

Ino dan Sakura baru beranjak dari kantin. Mereka berdua menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Hinata sedang mencari buku referensi tugas kelompok mereka.

Hampir saja mereka menjalani hari seperti biasa saat sekelebat bayangan datang melewati mereka dan muncul di depan keduanya. Jarak antara kedua gadis itu sangat dekat. Terutama pada gadis emerald yang belum siap dengan apa yang menunggunya setelah ini.

Pria yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Ino dan menghirup beberapa kali sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Sakura tidak bisa bergerak saat ia merasakan basah dan geli di sekitaran lehernya, ia bahkan tidak bisa berfikir. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari rasa nyeri di selangkangannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan kekuatan yang bukan main.

Lututnya mulai bergoncang dan kemudian dia tak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Sasuke yang sudah membaca gerakan kekasihnya, kemudian mengangkat pinggul Sakura ke tubuhnya, dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menampakkan mata hitam gelap yang menghipnoti ke arah Ino. Seketika itu, Ino pun pingsan dan Sasuke kembali mencicipi leher sang kekasih. Merasakan indahnya suara gadisnya itu ketika ia menggigit pelan kontur leher jenjangnya. Gadisnya mendesah perlahan dengan malu-malu. Sasuke menyeringai saat ia merasakan rasa basah di perutnya.

Ia segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Ia menghilang tanpa melepaskan hisapannya. Karena ia tak sanggup mengontrol hasratnya. Ia terlalu lemah dalam hal itu.

* * *

Hinata tidak bisa bergerak saat mata biru itu menggelap dengan tiba-tiba. Kontak mata yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa menit, sanggup membuat Hinata bergelayut lemah ke arah rak buku yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian ini. Kaki Hinata tampak gemetar saat mata itu menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya. Pria itu menyeringai sebelu menghirup aroma lavender dan vanilla dari gadis itu. Ia masih tetap mempertahankan kontak mata mereka saat tangan pria itu menggenggam pinggang sang gadis, dan menopangnya.

Kaki Hinata tetap gemetar dan tubuhnya terkulai. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari pria itu. Membiarkan tangan kekarnya menopannya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar ataupun bergerak saat pria itu mendekat untuk menjilat pipi dan bibirnya. Ia hanya merasakan nyeri yang tidak kira-kira di perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan keluar, mengalir ke pahanya dan membasahi lantai tempat mereka berdiri. Ia melenguh pelan saat pria itu menggigit kecil bibirnya dan meremas pinggangnya.

"Kau milikku." Ia menggeram seperti binatang sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah telinga gadis itu kemudian mengulum telinga gadis itu dan menjilatnya. Sesaat kemudian, kedua insan itu menghilang, meninggalkan cairan kental yang membentuk genangan di atas lantai.

* * *

Sasuke membiarkan kekasihnya menikmati puncak kenikmatan sebelum ia mendudukkan sang kekasih di pangkuannya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan kenikmatannnya membasahi perut dan sesuatu yang ia miliki di bawah sana. Kedua kaki sang kekasih masih mengelilingi punggungnya, dan Sasuke masih menikmati bau tubuh gadis itu.

Tangan Sasuke dengan liar menggenggam seragam si gadis dan menariknya kasar. Meninggalkannya dengan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam. Ia masih bisa merasakan gairah si gadis. Dan dengan senang hati ia akan melayani gadisnya ini. Ya Tuhan, dia sudah menunggu waktu ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Namun, ia tidak sempat merasakan kekenyalan payudara kekasihnya sesaat suara pintu yang di hancurkan mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menurunkan gadis itu. Si gadis tampak kecewa, ia bisa merasakan denyutan dalam gadis itu, bahkan rasa kosong yang ia rasakan. Tapi Sasuke harus melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia mengecup bibir sang kekasih sebelum keluar dari kamar pribadinya.

Suara pintu rusa itu ternyata berasal dari kamar sahabatnya. Mungkin, Naruto terlalu senang menemui matenya, pikirnya. Dari tempatnya sekarang, ia bisa mendengar suara geraman dan desahan gadis milik sahabatnya. Selain itu, ia bisa merasakan rasa panas dan membakar dari kamar sahabatnya. Ya Tuhan ! Sahabatnya sangat menggila.

Ia kembali menemu kekasihnya dan tersenyum. Gadis itu sekarang masih terkulai di atas sofa, menutup matanya. Ia merapatkan kakinya berusaha menahan kenikmatan yang terunda, namun sia-sia karena cairan manis itu masih mengakir di sela-sela paha si gadi. Tangannya berusaha menutupi ketelanjangannya, dan pastinya sia-sia, karena ia masih bisa kemolekan gadis itu.

* * *

Hinata berusaha mendorong dada bidang pemuda liar yang berada di atasnya. Ia berusaha menghentikan aksi pemuda ini saat turun ke badan mungilnya yang terkulai tak bertenaga di atas ranjang, ia menggeram karena tangan kecil sang gadis yang berusaha menahannya, menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang tak terkira. Ia menyeringai saat ia merasakan nafas gadis itu semakin cepat, ia bisa merasakan aroma lavender dan vanilla itu di seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata mendesah saat Naruto mulai menjelajahi leher gadis itu sambil mengusap pinggang si gadis. Ia menghirup aroma itu lagi dan lagi sebelum menggigiti leher dan bahunya. Meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang bisa dilihat oleh semua orang.

"Milikku," Geramnya sambil terus menekankan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh mungil gadis itu. "kepunyaanku, cintaku, hanya milikku seorang,"

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan segala hasrat yang ia punya. Ia mengeluarkan lidah miliknya, hanya untuk menemukan penolakan darinya. Karena itulah, dia menggeram keras dan menekankan selangkangannya, membuat ia mendesah dan mengeluarkan cairan manis itu. Naruto menyeringai saat rasa manis bibir itu terkecap ke lidahnya. Ia mulai mengecup bibir yang penuh itu tanpa peduli dengan apapun. Bahkan saat si gadis melepaskan diri untuk mencari nafas, dia tidak memberikan kesempatan. Ia segera megecup bibir itu dan merasakan manisnya surga. Rasa nyeri di tubuhnya sudah berkurang, paling tidak saat mengecap sang mate, ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan dan merasa lengkap.

* * *

A/N : Jadi bagaimana ? Tolong di Review ya...!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hai semuanya,

Udah gak sabar lagi ya baca ceritanya? Okey, sekedar mengingatkan balasan review ada di bawah. Thanks a lot

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishmoto

Warning : Vampire, Sexual Content, Physycal threatening, and so many harsh in it.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : What happen with us ?

Kriek… kriek…kriek….

Derakan kayu tua semakin lama semakin keras karena angin berhembus kencang hari ini. Derakan itu berasal dari rumah tua dan gudang besar yang tampak sepi. Banyak orang yang berkata setiap malam terdapat sosok manusia di sana. Tubuh mereka tampak pucat dan seperti hantu. Warga yang resah akibat keberadaan rumah itu akhirnya memagari sekitaran rumah dengan pagar kayu besar, sehingga kini tak ada lagi warga yang terganggu dan berlari ketakutan.

Rumah itu sendiri terletak di pinggiran kota. Jauh dari hingar bingar keramaian, dan dekat dengan hutan yang melintang jauh ke arah selatan. Jika warga menganggap rumah itu angker dan mengerikan, maka kesalahan pertama yang mereka buat adalah mereka tidak memastikannya. Sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui di balik itu semua terdapat rumah mewah gaya klasik yang tertimbun di bawah tanah. Yang dimiliki oleh dua makhluk tampan. Walaupun banyak orang yang ketakutan melewati atau masuk ke dalam kawasannya, beberapa orang tangguh seperti empat orang ini sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan situasi di dalamnya.

Mereka berasal dari tempat yang sama, Konoha City. Dari pakaian yang mereka pakai, mereka adalah orang yang tidak pantas berdiri di depan rumah berkayu yang hampir roboh tersebut. Dan tidak sepantasnya mereka menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk menghancurkan pagar kayu kokoh yang di buat warga. Seperti mereka dapat membangun itu dalam sekejap.

Salah satu dari mereka tampak ragu meninggalkan beberapa kerusakan parah yang di buat oleh orang yang di sampingnya. Apa yang terjadi jika orang menemukan lubang besar di pagar yang mereka bangun ?

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku bisa merasakan mereka ada di sini," Kushina, salah satu orang yang berada di sana berdiri tegak dengan pandangan yakin. "Naruto mungkin bisa berlari dari kita. Dan tidak menganggap kita siapa-siapa, tapi Minato kita adalah orang tuanya, dan darah kita mengalir di tubuh anak itu. Darahku. Dia berubah menjadi vampire karena garis keturunan kita, dan itulah mengapa kita harus menghentikan tindakan brutalnya,"

Minato Namikaze, suami dari Kushina menghela nafas sambil menatap Kushina. "Dia sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal perbuatannya bukanlah kesalahan. Karena benar adanya seorang vampire dominan sepertiku di usia tujuh belas harus memiliki mate, seperti kita dulu. Jika tidak, mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsu mereka. Mereka akan kehausan dan menginginkan darah dalam kapasitas yang banyak. Bahkan aku yakin jika Naruto tidak mendapatkan matenya kemarin malam, ia akan memulai menghisap darah manusia yang tak bersalah tanpa ampun,"

"Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya, sayang. Aku yakin dia masih mencumbu kekasihnya. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan hal itu. Miru, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wanita yang dari tadi menatap lubang besar di belakangnya tersentak kemudian menatap Kushina dengan bingung. "Maaf, aku tidak mendengar kalian. Lubang itu…" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pagar berlubang yang dibuat oleh suaminya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku yakin kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan pagar itu,"

"Tenanglah, kita akan memperbaikinya segera setelah kita menemui dua bocah itu di dalam sana. Kita harus memberikan penjelasasan kepada mereka, terlebih kepada Naruto,"

Mereka berempat mengangguk sebelum menghilang dengan bayangan. Mereka memasuk koridor dan beberapa tempat yang sempit. Menuju ke beberapa pintu dan ruang rahasia sebelum akhirnya menemui ruangan mewah besar di bawah tanah. Ornamen-oranamennya tampak sangat mahal dan antik. Beberapa perabotan tersusun dengan baik. Berbeda dengan tampak luarnya yang terbuat dari kayu tua yang akan roboh.

"Lumayan juga," Sahut Osh dari samping istrinya. "Sejauh ini mereka melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Apa rencana kalian selanjutnya ?"

"Aku dan Miru akan mengambil gadis itu. Demi Tuhan ! Mereka bisa mati terkapar. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan calon menantu kita. Baiklah Miru, mari kita lihat mereka sementara para pria akan berbicara dengan putra mereka masing-masing.

Uzumaki Kushina memandang ngeri saat ia melihat pintu yang hancur. Pintu kamar anaknya. Ia bisa merasakan keganjilan yang terpusat di kamar putranya.

Saat masuk ke kamar putranya, dia menatap ngeri sosok wanita yang terlentang dia atas ranjang. Terkulai lemah dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Sementara putranya tampak semangat menghisap leher si gadis. Suara desahan parau masih terdengar, mata indigo gadis itu tampak sayu. Kushina bisa merasakan rasa lelah yang gadis itu rasakan. Apalagi saat melihat genangan air yang berada di bawah mereka, dan kasur lembab yang mereka tiduri.

Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati kedua insan itu. Ia mendengar Naruto menggeram sebelum mempererat genggamannya ke tubuh mungil itu. "Naruto? Nak? Sadarlah," sahut Kushina sambil menekankan tangannya. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang? Dia kelelahan. Ia akan menjadii milikmu, Nak. Tapi sekarang, biarkan ibu yang mengurusnya dahulu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kehadiran siapapun selain dirinya. Dan seharusnya kau tahu itu. Dia memang milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali aku. Dan kau termasuk di dalamnya. Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah orang yang melahirkan aku,"

"Naruto, jika kau memang menolak, mungkin aku harus memintanya dengan cara kasar," Sahut Kushina sambil mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari tangannya, mengakibatkan Naruto terpental jauh dari tempatnya semula. Meninggalkan seorang gadis manis yang tampak ketakutan, bingung, kelelahan, dan kekosongan sekaligus. "Baiklah, apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Kushina menopang gadis itu. Bagaimana lagi? Ia tampak tak bertenaga karena sudah terserap oleh godaan putranya. Bekas gigitan dan jamahan memenuhi tubuh gadis ini. Ia tampak semakin berantakan dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah robek di bagian tertentu.

"Maafkan kekasaran anakku, nak."

Gadis itu tidak bisa menjawab hanya menatapnya dengan wajah sayu. "Mari sekarang kita membersihkan tubuhmu, kemudian kita akan membicarakannya dengan baik-baik dengan mereka,"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumah ini ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Osh dan Minato tampak tak peduli dengan penuturan Sasuke, karena mereka sedang disibukkan untuk menenangkan Naruto dari kebrutalannya. _Ia semakin menggila, apa aku harus membantunya?  
_ Sasuke tidak bisa melepasakan pandangannya saat ia dilempar keras dari kamarnya sendiri oleh ibunya. Minato dengan siap siaga menenangkan kemarahan Naruto setelahnya. Osh juga harus turun tangan karena saking brutalnya kelakuan sang sahabat.

Sasuke menghela nafas saat Naruto menggeram dan mengeluarkan taringnya. Sahabatnya memang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Terlebih jika pencariannya selama ini sudah berakhir. Dia telah menemukan pasangan jiwanya, dan setelah ia menemui gadis itu, ia mendapati dirinya dijauhkan oleh kedua orangtuanya sendiri. _Tragis sekali nasibnya._

"Naruto, dia tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Dia sudah kelelahan, nyawanya akan segera hilang jika kau tidak membiarkannya istirahat."

"Dia milikku, kembalikan milikku,"

"Naruto, jika itu pilihanmu, aku akan menenangkanmu dengan cara kasar, nak!"

Naruto berusaha melepas genggaman ayah dan ayah sahabatnya. Ia tidak bisa berfikir selain menemui matenya dan menciuminya tanpa henti. Ia mencoba menyerang ayahnya dengan tinjuannya dan tendangannya ketika ia terlepas dari sang ayah. Dan hanya ditangkap lagi oleh Sasuke. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto sebelum akhirnya Naruto menatap wajah sang Ayah dengan pandangan datar. Seketika itu juga sekelilingnya kembali tenang, hanya suara air mengalir yang berasal dari dua kamar pemuda itu yang mewarnai tatapan tajam mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kalian jelaskan? Aku sudah bisa hidup tanpa kalian dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Kalian tidak memiliki hak itu lagi. Menurutku kalian seharusnya pergi dari sini dan…"

"Naruto, ini bukan saatnya kita membicarakan masa lalu. Kami di sini bukan karena hal yang sangat sepele. Jika kita melihatnya dari silsilah vampire, maka kami sebagai orang tua harus membantu kalian untuk melewati masa ini. Kalian tidak boleh membiarkan hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Seharusnya kalian tahu beberapa hal inti yang harusnya kalian ketahui di dalam proses penyatuan ini. Jadi, aku harap kau tidak menolak kehadiran kami. Mengerti?"

"Jika itu yang kalian minta. Ayah seharusnya mengabariku dan memberitahukan rencananya sebelum ia dan ibu menemukanku sedang merayu kekasihku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang tua selalu membuat suatu hal menjadi sangat rumit dan memalukan. Aku diusir dari di kamarku dan dihadiahi dengan bantingan pintu. Seharusnya aku yang melakukan hal itu kepada kalian," sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Osh.

"Naruto, aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahmu. Dia kesini bukan karena masalah sepele. Jika kau bisa berfikir sebagai anak berusi tujuh belas tahun, maka kau akan mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan," Mengabaikan komentar putranya.

"Sial!"

Naruto melepaskan diri dari genggaman kedua ayah itu dan duduk di sofa dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Aku harap kau bisa befikir dewasa, Naruto. Ayah sangat mengharapkannya,"

Minato menatap anaknya dengan sedih sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk melihat istrinya. Ia menggeleng melihat kerusakan besar yang dilakukan oleh anaknya. Sudah beberapa tahun mereka tidak berjumpa dan sekarang datang hanya untuk melihat anaknya dalam situasi berbahaya. Suara keran yang ditutup menyambut kedatangan Minato di ruangan itu. Ia mendengar suara istrinya yang menenangkan gadis di dalamnya. Kemudian, Kushina keluar dan tersenyum ketika melihat Minato berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kushina membawa gadis itu ke hadapan sang suami. "Ia mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa. Dan juga rasa tidak nyaman. Ia masih dikuasai hasrat tapi untuk saat ini aku sudah memberikan beberapa perawatan kepadanya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan tertidur. Aku harap dalam waktu itu, kau bisa menjaga Naruto untuk menjauh darinya,"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama, Kushina. Dia tidak bisa dikendalikan. Aku yakin dia akan membawa gadis ini ke sebuah tempat dan tidak menghilangkan jejak." Minato mendengus kemudian menutup mata "Tapi mungkin kita bisa sedikit mengunci bau gadis ini. Sebelum melakukan proses penyatuan, seharusnya seorang vampire tidak diperbolehkan mendekati si mate. Seperti yang kita lakukan dahulu, setelah aku menemukanmu, maka aku harus menunggu selama beberapa bulan sebelum menyatukan diri denganmu.,"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku masih ingat mengenai ibumu. Dia memberikanku kalung untuk melindungi diri dari kebrutalanmu dan sebagi tanda bahwa aku sudah ditunangkan,"

Minato tersenyum saat gadis di samping istrinya itu menatapnya dengan bola mata sayu. Ia tidak bergerak dan pikirannya seperti melayang entah kemana. "Aku yakin putra kita sudah menghipnotisnya. Kita harus mengembalikan pikirannya. Aku yakin bekas gigitan Naruto tidak akan hilang dengan mudah. Saat Naruto mencumbu lehernya, ia mengeluarkan racun penghipnotis dari taringnya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi lemah seperti ini. Aku bisa melihat beberapa gigitan di sekitaran dada dan leher,"

"Apa solusi yang kau dapatkan, Kushina?"

Kushina tersenyum. "Mungkin ini waktunya kita memberikan kalung warisan itu. Lagi pula, kau sudah menandaiku sebagai milikmu," Sahut Kushina sambil menunjukan kalung jambrud yang ia kenakan dan tato berwarna merah keemasan di lehernya. "Kau juga tidak melupakan satu tanda lagi yang berada di pinggangku, bukan?"

Minato menggeram. "Aku mengingatnya seperti kita melakukan dahulu dan bukannya enam puluh empat tahun yang lalu,"

Kushina tertawa seraya menuntun gadis manis yang ia bawa ke ranjang Naruto. Ia menidurinya dan mengambil kalung yang ia simpan di tas hijaunya. Kushina memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Hinata dan seketika itu juga, luka dan beberapa bekas gigitan menghilang dengan sempurna

"Dia akan pulih dengan sendirinya,"

Minato mengangguk setuju. "Hal yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah membiarkan gadis ini beristirahat sementara kita berbicara dengan putra kita, Naruto,"

"Tidak," Sahut Kushina sedih. "Mungkin kita harus menunggu gadis ini sampai pulih. Naruto akan datang ke sini kapan saja, jika kita pergi kita tidak bisa menahannya,"

"Baiklah," Kata Minato sambil mengecup dahi istrinya itu.

Sementara itu, Miru sudah membawa Sakura keluar. Sasuke bisa merasakan kebingungan yang ia rasakan. Dibandingkan Hinata, ia terlihat lebih prima. Miru bersyukur putranya tidak sebrutal Naruto. Miru melihat Osh yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Anak itu tampak berantakan. Ia memakai kemeja yang sudah terbuka, menunjukan dada bidangnya dan celana yang tidak rapi. Rambut anak itu sangat berantakan, dia terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Sakura, maukah kau duduk sementara aku membuatkan teh untukmu? Aku tidak ingin ada penolakan,"

"Baiklah," Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tunggal yang sedikit jauh dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu masih merasa linglung, tapi tidak selinglung itu sehingga ia tidak mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria ini kepadanya. Dia menatap tajam Sasuke. Apa yang pria ini lakukan sudah keterlaluan. _Dia berfikir aku adalah gadis murahan. Sial!_

' _Dia tidak menganggapmu sebagai wanita murahan Sakura. Dia hanya menganggapmu spesial. Dan lihatlah, dia sangat tampan hari ini. Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin memilikinya?'_

Sakura mendengus saat inner dirinya tidak setuju dengan pemikirannya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun mengkhianati dia. Siapa dia? Dia hanya orang asing yang tidak memiliki otak. _'Aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang kalian fikirkan. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhku lagi, sedikitpun!"_

"Sudahlah paman, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian memperdebatkan aku dalam hal ini. Ya memang aku tidak memiliki kestabilan karena darah yang mengalir dalam diriku sedikit berbeda dari yang kalian miliki. Aku memang memiliki beberapa kelainan yang membuat emosiku tidak terkendali. Tapi siapa yang peduli denganku? Orangtuaku memperjelas pendapat mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, ketika aku sudah mandiri dan mampu dalam kehidupanku, mereka datang dan mengatakan aku dalam bahaya karena emosiku yang tidak bisa ku kendalikan di umurku yang ke tujuh belas tahun ini. Aku masih ingat bagaimana mereka menyerah denganku di tahun-tahun aku bertransformasi menjadi makhluk terkutuk ini. Dimana jantungku berhenti berdetak dan semua darahku berhenti beredar. Rasanya seperti di tusuk oleh besi dan perak tajam sekaligus. Tulangku seperti terhunus dan dihancurkan oleh pedang yang tajam, dan mereka tidak melakukan apapun, Mereka tidak datang untuk melihatku setelahnya, sampai sekarang. Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai anak dari mereka, mereka menganggapku sebagai monster. Dan kini, ketika mereka menemukanku hidup bahagia di tempatku, mereka datang seenak hati ke sini? Apa itu yang disebut kepedulian? Jika mereka peduli seharusnya mereka memberitahukan maksud mereka dan bukannya membiarkanku di sana!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda kuning yang berantakan di depannya. Ia tampak frustasi dan tak terkontrol. Pria yang duduk di sampingnya harus menggelengkan kepala saat ia menahan lengan lelaki itu agar tidak beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau belum mengerti juga. Aku tidak memiiki bakat di dalam menjelaskan hal ini, Naruto. Minato dan Kushina memiliki banyak tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dari yang kau kira," Sahut pria itu "Jika kau masih tetap mempertahankan pendapatmu dalam hal itu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan kebenaran…."

Naruto memotong perkataan Osh sambil menatapnnya datar tanpa emosi. "Aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi, paman. Aku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Hal yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah mateku. Seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur di sana menungguku untuk memilikinya. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka lagi. Bahkan jika mereka memaksa, aku tidak akan sungkan membawa sesuatu yang kumiliki keluar dari sarang ini. Itu berarti aku tidak peduli dengan dunia lagi,"

"Ayah, dia sedang dikendalikan oleh rasa haus. Seperti yang ia katakan, dia memiliki darah yang berbeda dari kita. Ayah harus mengerti latar belakang yang ia rasakan. Aku mengerti, karena itulah lebih baik ayah membiarkannya untuk tenang dulu." Sahut lelaki raven berwajah datar itu ke arah Osh. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan melihat perdebatan kecil itu. "Dan mungkin, kita harus mengganti topik pembicaraan ini sementara. Perkenalkan, gadis ini bernama Sakura Haruno. Ia adalah mateku,"

"Apa?" Sahut Sakura spontan. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Ia adalah mateku'?"

Naruto mendelik pada gadis berambut pink itu kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Sepertinya, bukan hanya saja kau yang mendapat masalah. Gadis yang kau sebut sebagai matemu tidak mengakui dirimu,"

Sasuke menyeringai, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. "Tentu saja. Dan begitu juga dirimu. Mungkin kita memiliki beberapa pekerjaan dalam hal ini, kawan."

Miru datang secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Ia membawa secangkir teh herbal dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum tanda terimakasih dan menyesap sedikit teh tersebut.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, nak?"

"Aku baik sekarang. Terimakasih, Maam. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini," Sakura mendatap Sasuke tajam "Yang aku ingat dia tiba-tiba berada di depanku dan membawaku ke tempat ini dengan cara yang tidak pantas,"

Miru tersenyum sebelum menatap Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau meminta maaf atas apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke. Sebagai seorang pria kau tidak boleh menjadi pengecut. Terlebih lagi kepada pasanganmu, benar?"

Sasuke membalas tatapan ibunya dengan pandangan datar. "Tentu saja," Sasuke mengangkat alis saat Naruto berdecih dan tertawa pelan. Dia menatap Naruto sekedar untuk memperingatkan dan kemudian kembali menatap ibunya. "Tentu saja aku harus meminta maaf karena aku telah membawanya ke sini, dan tentu saja jika ia tidak menikmati apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya. Tapi nyatanya, dia menikmati momen itu dan mugkin terpatri jelas dalam fikirannya, jadi katakan, apa aku memiliki utang maaf kepadanya, Ibu?"

Pipi Sakura memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terus terang. Ia memang sudah bertingkah seperti pelacur. Seharusnya ia tidak menikmati sentuhan sang pemuda beberapa jam terakhir, tapi ia tidak berdaya untuk melawan. Pria itu terlalu kuat untuknya. Atau mungkin dia memang bukan manusia biasa. Sakura berusaha mengingat detik-detik sebelum ia dibawa ke sini. Ia dan Ino sedang membicarakan rencana liburan musim panas dan tiba-tiba sosok bayangan datang dan pria ini muncul. Sakura menatap horor Sasuke sambil meletakkan gelasnya. Sosok bayangan datang dan pria ini muncul. Di hadapannya. Dan ia langsung mencumbunya. Jelas sekali, fakta yang ada tidak mengatakan apapun bahwa ia adalah manusia. Yang jelas dia bukanlah manusia. Ia yakin sekali pria ini bukan makhluk normal.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan hal ini kecuali ia berusaha memperkosaku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu mate, dan kenapa aku bisa sampai dibawa ke sini. AKu tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian. Dan aku tidak mengenal kalian secara personal. Terlebih lagi kau!" Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke "Aku merasa berdosa sekali setelah aku menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dan jujur, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Itu memang kesalahanku namun mengingat kau yang membawaku ke sini, aku yakin kau masih memiliki utang maaf padaku. Dan satu lagi, aku tahu kalian adalah orang yang popular di sekolah, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa membawaku ke sini sesukamu! Satu lagi, aku bukan perempuan murahan yang bisa kau ajak ke rumahmu, tidur di kamarmu, dan sekarang duduk di sini sambil menyesali kesalahan yang tidak aku buat!" Sakura berteriak tanpa menurunkan jemarinya. "Aku ingin pulang sekarang, dan jika kau tidak membiarkanku aku berjanji aku akan menendang bokongmu tanpa ampun!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini menyeringai tanda kemenangan. "Ah,ah,ah, sekarang lihat siapa yang benar-benar dalam masalah? Ms. Sakura mungkin kau bisa duduk sejenak dulu di sana sampai sahabatku ini mengatakan kebenarannya. Aku yakin kau ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dan mengapa kau ada di sini," Sahut Naruto sambil beranjak berdiri. Meregangkan lengan dan kakinya sebelum melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui tentang vampire. Beberapa buku sudah menuliskan beberapa keterangan mengenai hal itu. Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui keterangan dasar bahwa vampire itu memiliki jenis yang berbeda-beda. Termasuk aku dan juga Sasuke. Kami berdua adalah vampire dominan, vampire yang lahir dari perkawinan antara vampire origin dengan seorang mate. Kau bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mengetahui kejelasannya. Ayahku adalah vampire dominan, dimana mereka harus memiliki mate sebagai submasive mereka. Ibuku adalah submasive. Dan mereka melahirkan aku, tetapi sebuah insident membuatku sedikit berbeda. Aku memiliki kehidupan yang normal sampai di usiaku yang ke enambelastahun. Aku masih memakan makanan manusia dan tumbuh normal sebagaimana remaja biasanya. Namun, ketika aku berumur enambelastahun, aku merasakan perubahan dalam diriku. Di sana, aku akan berubah menjadi makhluk immortal, yang abadi. Tapi kehidupan kami akan berakhir satu tahun kemudian jika kami tidak memiliki submasive. Karena pada hukumnya dimana ada dominant, disana harus ada submasive. Untuk itulah sekarang kau ada di sini,"

"Aku adalah submasive? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura namun Naruto seperti tidak mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

"Di umurku yang ke tujuh belas tahun, semua inderaku semakin bertambah, yang berguna untuk mendeteksi submasiveku. Kami tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memilih siapa yang kami suka untuk dijadikan submasive. Tapi hasrat dan darah kamilah yang memilih kalian untuk dijadikan mate. Setiap mate, memiliki darah yang berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Mereka memiliki setengah dari darah kami, dan menerima kekuatan spesial tersebut setelah submasive atau mate menerima tanda yang akan kami berikan di dua tempat di tubuh kalian. Leher dan juga pinggang. Tanda itu berupa lambang dari energi yang kami miliki. Biasanya tanda itu seperti tato permanen yang sudah kalian miliki sejak kalian lahir. Tapi tenang saja, tanda itu akan muncul jika kalian dalam bahaya dan jika kami yang ingin menunjukannya kepada orang banyak. Membuktikan bahwa kalian telah diklaim menjadi milik kami seumur hidup. Di dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tanda itu akan samar. Hanya berupa bekas tindikan kecil,"

"Biasanya indera kami tidak bisa dikendalikan jika sudah menghirup aroma kalian. Misalnya saja, tindakan liarku yang membawamu ke sini. Itu adalah sifat buruk kami. Tapi percayalah, kami hanya hidup untuk kalian, dan kalian adalah satu-satunya yang kami perjuangkan," Sahut Sasuke

"Apa yang kalian makan?" Tanya Sakura spontan.

Naruto berdehem sebelum menatap Sasuke ragu. Sasuke hanya menatap datar dan mengangguk pelan.

"Setelah kami berubah menjadi vampire, tubuh kami tidak membutuhkan nutrisi seperti yang kalian perlukan. Benar, kami membutuhkan darah untuk hidup. Tapi ingat, kami adalah vampire dominan. Kami tidak memiliki nafsu untuk memakan darah siapapun selain mate yang ada untuk kami. Itulah makanya ketika kami menemukanmu, kami tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Hal itu karena kami tidak makan selama setahun setelah transformasi kami. Hal yang berbeda jika kami tidak berhasil menemukan submasive, maka kami akan menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kami haus akan darah dan tidak pernah puas karena yang bisa memuaskan kami adalah darah submasive kami sendiri. Disitulah para vampire dominan akan ditangkap dan dihukum mati. Karena kami berusaha menjalin kedamaian dengan dunia,"

Miru menepuk bahu Sakura yang terlihat tegang. "Anakku, lihatlah sisi positifnya. Putraku bukannya tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan membawamu ke sini hanya untuk memperkosamu. Dia adalah orang yang baik, dan dia tidak pernah merencanakan kehidupannya seperti ini. Setidaknya, berikan lah dia kesempatan sedikit. Aku tahu banyak mengenai kejadian dimana mate dan vampire tidak disatukan. Keduanya berakhir tragis dan seharusnya kau tahu akan hal itu, Nak. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Maam. Mungkin aku akan berfikir sejenak sebelum aku menerima berita ini. Sejujurnya, aku terkejut ternyata vampire itu nyata. Selama ini, aku hanya bisa membayangkan mereka nyata, namun sekarang mereka bukanlah sekedar bayangan saja,"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Miru.

Ketika pembicaraan mereka selesai sampai di sana, Sakura bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dari koridor dan suara yang sangat familiar. Hal itu terbukti ketika ia melihat seorang gadis manis berambut indigo berjalan dengan linglung, tubuhnya di topang oleh wanita berambut merah, ia tampak bingung apalagi ketika ia melihatnya di sana.

"Sakura, apa kau adalah seorang mate juga ?"

* * *

Di lain pihak, sebuah lubang besar tiba-tiba muncul di tengah Konoha City. Memunculkan dua orang pria yang memiliki ketampanan ala dewa. Mereka berdua tampak tenang melintasi jalanan kota yang agak sepi. Lubang itu sendiri muncul di tengah lapangan bola yang kosong. Keduanya tampak mengintimidasi dengan jubah hitam dan kerudung yang mereka gunakan.

"Lihatkan, aku sudah mengatakan kita sudah terlambat,"

Salah satu dari pemuda itu menghirup beberapa kali sebelum berbalik arah. "Ya,"

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan kondisi ini tentunya. Mari kita pulang!"

Kemudian mereka melangkah kembali ke lubang besar yang secara perlahan menghisap wujud mereka.

* * *

Hinata dan Sakura melewati hari di sekolah dengan normal. Walaupun keduanya tidak saling berinteraksi dengan akrab sejak insiden kemarin malam. Sakura tidak mengerti alasan kenapa Hinata menjauh secepat itu. Apa mungkin karena canggung?

Sakura menyesap jus jeruk yang ia pesan. Ia tidak memedulikan keramaian kantin dan segala aktivitas yang ada di sana. Ia juga tidak memerhatikan seorang pemuda raven yang menjadi pusat perhatian datang untuk duduk di depannya. Ia menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu sesaat sang pemuda menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Hey," Sakura menjauhkan tangannya sesegra mungkin, namun kekuatan Sasuke yang lebih besar tidak mengijinkan tangan itu untuk beranjak dari genggamannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

"Aku harus mengatakan hal yang sama,"

"Aku selalu di sini saat istirahat. Seharusnya, aku bersama HInata. Namun, ia terlihat menjauh. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi,"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan pengertian ke arah gadis itu dan menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu,"

"aku harus berusaha,"

* * *

Hinata tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya. Ia tidak menyangka kehidupannya tidak berjalan semulus itu. Ia sudah memiliki rencana kehidupan di masa depan dan menjadi seorang mate tidak ada di dalam fikirannya. Kushina dan Minato sudah menjelaskan hal penting mengenai kondisinya yang memalukan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua penyelamatnya itu tidak datang dengan cepat. Ia sudah mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai vampire, namun ia belum pernah menemui vampire dominan. Kejadian ini seperti mimpi baginya. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya mengenai ini?

Hinata membaca beberapa baris bukunya sebelum menutup keras buku tersebut. Saat ia menatap ke depan, ia menatap mata biru langit yang menghipnotis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto menyeringai sebelum mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Apalagi jika tidak untuk menemui kekasihku,"

Ingatan yang ia dan pria ini lakukan semalam langsung masuk ke pikirannya. Pemuda itu sepertinya memikirkan hal itu juga namun Hinata segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kekuatan apa saja yang bisa dimiliki mate? Ibumu mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan untuk berteleportasi dan telekinesis. Maam Miru mengatakan dia mampu mengendalikan listrik,"

Naruto tersenyum ketika Hinata bertanya dengan penasaran. Membentuk ide nakal dalam fikirannya. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat hal ini menjadi lebih menarik, hum? Kau bertanya, dan setiap jawaban yang akan aku berikan, kau harus mengijinkanku mengecupmu, bagaimana?"

"A….a…apa?"

* * *

TBC

A/N : Baiklah…

Sekian dulu di cerita ini….

Bagaimana dengan pendapat anda? Silahkan di review. Tolong bantu saya dalam memberikan ide, saran, atau kritik sehingga cerita ini dapat menyenangkan hati anda sekalian. Mwahahahahah….

Yang mau minta update kilat, ehem saya usahain akan lanjutkan cerita ini secepat yang saya bisa…:D. Tinggal minta aja…! Baru saya beri. Kalau tidak, mana tahu kalau anda ingin

Sudah waktunya untuk saya membalas reviewan anda….. Kita mulai

1…..2…..3….. Action….

 **White Apple Clock :** First stuff, thanks for you cause you appreciated this story. :D

The other stuff, thanks fot your advice. I accept that. Thanks.

Sincerely,

Achel

 **Fury F :** Terimakasih pertama kali ….! Semuanya udah di jelasin di chapter ini. :D

Salam,

Achel

 **Yami No Be :** Done, mwahahahahah

Salam,

Achel, mwahahahahahah

 **Onpu885 :** As you wish….

Salam,

Achel

 **VhaMyGoleo21 :** Done ! Done ! Done !

Ofcourse.

Gak juga. Mirip kaya tato loh…:D

Salam,

Achel

 **Andikayoga :** Gue kira begitu juga. Dan terimakasih udah bilang keren tapi gak dibaca.

Salam,

Achel

 **Christinapugar :** Done. Thanks Christinapugar

Salam,

Achel

 **Shiori avaron :** Done…. Love you…!

Salam,

Achel

 **Misakiken :** Done… Thanks…!

Salam,

Achel

 **Lukyta-Chan :** Done…*_* Thanks…!

Salam,

Achel


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hai semuanya,

Jumpa lagi dengan saya. Wow, saya sangat berbahagia dengan keantusiasan anda semua dengan cerita yang saya buat. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak. Dan tentunya terutama pada mereview, memfavorite, dan memfollow cerita ini.

Thanks…!

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Balasan Review di bawah #Sambil ngambil tisu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishmoto

Warning : Vampire, Sexual Content, Physycal threatening, and so many harsh in it.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : A MAN IN THE SHADOW

Lubang besar itu mucul tiba-tiba, membuat seseorang yang tertidur terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia tampak terganggu dengan kehadiran dua pesuruh yang diperintahkan oleh bosnya. Wajah kedua orang itu tampak pucat walau mereka sudah memakai jubah kebanggaan mereka.

Samar namun pasti, ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan ia sangat penasaran dengan hal tersebut. Memutuskan untuk bangkit, ia berjalan dengan santai dan berakhir dengan jatuh di lantai karena beberapa bebatuan besar yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Axe, apa itu kau?" sahut salah satu pria yang menggunakan jubah itu sambil mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku bisa mendengar kau terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau tampak bodoh dengan pakaian itu, apa kau tidak memiliki selera fashion?"

Axe menatap pria berambut pirang itu tanpa ekspresi walaupun dikepalanya terdapat luka benturan. "Dei, seharusnya kau membiarkan dia seperti itu. Axe tidak suka jika kita mengomentari fashionnya, terlebih lagi dengan posisi menungging seperti itu,"

Deidara terkikik geli sambil memamerkan barisan gigi tajam yang ia miliki. Menatap Axe dengan tajam dan serius. Ia memang orang yang lucu, tetapi bukan orang yang lunak. Ia memiliki hati yang kejam, dan haus akan darah. Tidak heran jika ia masuk ke dalam kategori makhluk mengerikan yang pernah ada di dalam organisasi tersebut.

"Axe, jika kau tidak menjaga pendengaranmu, kami akan segera memotongnya. Mungkin kami akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan bagian tubuhmu yang lain. Pria konyol sepertimu seharusnya tahu menempatkan diri. Dengar baik-baik," Deidara mengenggam sejumput rambut Axe dan mengangkatnya dari posisi jatuhnya, mendekat ke arah wajahnya. "Aku tidak main-main dengan setiap kata yang aku ucapkan. Dan aku berkata jujur kepadamu. Aku yakin kau mengetahui bagaimana aku menghabiskan musuhku dan bagaimana mereka merintih kesakitan karena siksaan yang kulakukan kepada mereka. Dan jika mereka masih bisa bertahan, itu merupakan hiburan sendiri untukku. Di dalam kasus ini, kau adalah Axe. Dan aku yakin membunuhmu akan menyenangkan, karena kau kurang berarti di kelompok ini. Ingat Axe, kau adalah seorang budak!"

"Dei, seharusnya kau menjaga jarak sebelum berbicara dengan dia. Kita akan terlambat dalam rapat kali ini, Dei. Informasi yang kita dapat harus segera kita berikan kepada ketua,"

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku mengerti," Deidara melempar pria malang itu ke tanah tanpa perasaan dan pergi dari sana dengan tatapan datar.

Mereka berdua berada di dalam gua. Suara air dan beberapa bebatuan yang jatuh mengiringi kepulangan mereka dari sebuah misi. Mereka melewati koridor yang terbentuk di gua itu. Banyak lubang dan terowongan yang menjadi jalan mereka ke tempat rahasia di dalamnya. Setiap langkah kaki yang mereka ambil menimbulkan irama yang datang secara konsisten. Semua itu bagai harmoni yang bermain secara alami.

Harmoni yang ada di sana semakin terasa saat kedua orang itu tiba di tujuan. Dimana semua orang sudah berkumpul dan memakai jubah mereka masing-masing. Mereka akan merapatkan sesuatu. Semuanya mengenai rencana gila yang akan mereka lakukan. Seorang berjubah hitam besar yang berdiri di depan ruangan tampak menyeringai ketika kedua orang pesuruhnya masuk.

"Apa yang membuat kalian lama?" Tanya orang itu sambil menjelajahi tubuh mereka dengan matanya. "Kalian sudah terlambat lima menit,"

"Deidara melakukan hal bodoh dengan, Axe. Ia ingin membunuh pria idiot itu karena telah menguntit kami. Apa yang terjadi dengan pria idiot itu?"

Semua orang tertawa saat orang yang di samping Deidara mengungkapkan hal konyol kepada anggota rapat itu. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pemimpin dari kelompok itu segera mengambil alih situasi. Ia mempersilahkan kedua pendatang baru itu duduk di bebatuan yang dijadikan para anggota lain sebagai kursi.

Situasi kembali menegang setelah suara baritone milik pemimpin itu kembali menggelegar. "Jadi bagaimana dengan laporan kalian?"

"Kabar buruk, ketua. Mereka sudah melewati tahapan terlemah. Kita tidak bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini lagi. Kita harus mencari sesuatu yang lain, yang bisa digunakan untuk mengejutkan mereka," Deidara melaporkan beberapa hal yang ia belum ungkapkan "Jadi, mereka seperti sudah membaca pergerakan kita. Aku mencium beberapa hal yang baru di daerah selatan kota itu,"

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail. Kekuatan itu seperti samar-samar. Hal yang kita ketahui adalah kita sudah terlambat. Kita memerlukan rencana baru untuk melawan para pengkhianat itu. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan mereka untuk bergabung untuk membantu kita,"

"Mereka memiliki pasangan hidup, bukan? Mereka memilikinya tidak begitu lama, mereka masih baru menemuinya. Aku yakin kalian berdua telah memikirkan rencana yang membuat kita bisa mengalahkan para penghianat itu. Aku punya prediksi bahawa kita masih bisa memanfaatkan keadaan dengan menambahkan beberapa tokoh baru di dalam kehidupan mereka,"

"Ide bagus,"

* * *

"Hinata adalah sahabatku sejak dari tahun pertama aku sekolah di SMA. Selama kami bersahabat, kami tidak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Bahkan, sejak kau membawaku ke rumahmu. Aku yakin dia masih shock. Apa kau mengingat ekspresinya saat menatapku? Dia begitu ketakutan. Orangtua temanmu mungkin sudah menjelaskan apa yang dijelaskannya kepadaku. Itulah sebabnya ia bertanya apa aku mate atau tidak. Hinata sepertinya sangat tertekan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, aku yakin itu. Apalagi dia melihatku duduk di sana seperti aku sudah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya. Mengingatkan aku mengenai pembahasan kami semalam siang mengenai buku vampire yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan," Kata Sakura sambil menyesap jus jeruk yang ia pesan. "Aku memiliki rencana untuk berbicara kepadanya setelah ini. Tapi, aku tidak yakin ia akan mendengarkan aku,"

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkal ia akan menerima penjelasanmu dengan berat hati. Iya, aku melihat wajahnya. Naruto adalah vampire dominan yang sedikit berbeda dengan aku. Walaupun kebutuhan kami sama, dia memiliki kemampuan unik yang berbeda dari vampire dominan yang biasanya. Aku tidak bertanya mengapa Hinata menjadi seperti itu,"

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan ia tidak seperti vampire dominan biasanya? Ia tampak tidak berbeda darimu. Aku yakin kalian memilki sikap dan sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama kurang ajar."

"Secara fisik, memang kami memiliki kemampuan yang sama. Tapi tidak dengan mental. Jika kau berbicara dengan Hinata pasti ia akan mengatakan ada hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu kemarin malam. Naruto tidak memiliki pengendalian diri sepertiku karena di dalam darahnya terdapat darah lain yang lebih kuat," Sasuke menyesap jus jeruk yang Sakura minum dengan sedotan yang Sakura pakai. Ia tampak menikmati sesapannya sambil menatap mata emeraldnya.

"Jangan menggunakan tatapan itu dan kenapa kau meminum jusku?!" Sakura menarik gelas di depannya tanpa memedulikan dengusan Sasuke. "Aku di sini bukan untuk mendapatkan momen mesra denganmu, dan jujur aku tidak memiliki mood untuk melakukan macam-macam. Aku lebih suka jika kita membahas hubungan ini secara dewasa,"

"Aku sudah ingin memulainya dengamu. Pembicaraan orang dewasa harus dimulai dengan beberapa hal yang mendukung topik itu sendiri. Bukankah begitu?"

Sakura mendelik tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari arah Sasuke. "Benar sekali, dan aku ingin memulainya dengan pantas. Aku tidak ingin menemui diriku sedang berada di bawahmu dan membuka kakiku dengan lebar, dan membiarkanmu melakukan hal-hal yang kau suka. Itu tidak dalam moral sebagai wanita. Aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membawa hubungan ini begitu cepat,"

"Tentu saja,"

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah sebelum mengangkat sesuatu. "Benda ini disebut dengan Oxw. Jika kita memerhatikan sekilas, kita hanya melihatnya sebagai kalung biasa. Ini adalah sebuah tanda pengklaiman. Setiap vampire dominan seperti kami akan membuatkannya dan memberikannya kepada sang mate di hari pernikahan mereka. Di dalam permasalahan Naruto yang memiliki kelainan, salah satunya karena Oxw,"

"Oxw? Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungan Oxw dengan semua ini,"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ketika vampire dominan bertransformasi, kehidupan mereka seperti terenggut dari mereka sendiri. Untuk itulah kehadiran vampire dominan senior diperlukan. Vampire dominan adalah vampire yang unik dari vampire biasanya, hal itu karena sejarah terlarang antara hubungan gelap darah origin dengan seorang mate. Hal itu berarti ada kutukan terselubung yang berbahaya jika transformasi seorang vampire dominan tidak di jaga. Naruto adalah salah satu vampire dominan yang bertransformasi tanpa penjagaan. Ketika ia bertransformasi, kehidupan manusia Naruto terenggut, dan ia dalam situasi berbahaya. Ketika vampire dominan bertransformasi, kutukan itu akan otomatis tersegel dalam darahnya. Disitulah peran vampire dominan senior diperlukan. Oxw yang dibuat oleh vampire dominan baru itu akan menyegel kutukan selama bertransformasi, dan hanya vampire dominan senior yang bisa menyegel kutukan itu. Dalam transormasi Naruto, ia tidak memiliki vampire dominan yang menyegel kutukan itu ke dalam Oxwnya. Kondisi itulah yang membuatnya sedikit tidak terkendali,"

"Apa kegunaan dasar Oxw?" Tanya Sakura.

"Untuk menyegel kutukan vampire dominan. Oxw juga berguna untuk menyerap energi negative yang kami miliki. Ketika seorang vampire dominan dan mate menikah, ia akan memberikan Oxw itu kepada sang mate sebagai tanda pengklaiman penuh. Kemudian, kutukan itu akan hancur dan kami terbebas dari kutukan dasar itu,"

"Bagaimana dengan kutukan itu?"

"Vampire origin adalah vampire murni. Di dalam kasus ini, seorang vampire origin jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis perawan. Ia melawan hukum vampire. Hukum vampire yang menyatakan bahwa seorang vampire tidak boleh menunjukan eksistensinya yang nyata, itulah sebabnya para oracle menghukum keturunannya. Sesuai dengan legenda mereka akan merasakan rasa haus dan tekanan yang mengerikan. Mereka akan menjadi makhluk yang kesepian dan bersikap seperti mereka akan menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin jika mereka tidak menemukan submasive mereka,"

Sakura terbelalak menatap Sasuke. "Hal yang lebih menyakitkan adalah vampire dominan yang tidak bertransformasi sempurna akan merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Ia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan kemarahannya. Apalagi jika menyangkut matenya. Itulah sebabnya, aku harus mengawasinya. Karena sekali bertindak salah, para oracle akan datang untuk membunuhnya."

"Aku mengerti kenapa ia tampak frustasi saat duduk di sofa itu,"

"Ia selalu melakukannya jika ia sedang dalam tekanan," Sahut Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku mohon, biarkan begini sebentar saja. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu, Sakura,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan intens sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu. Membiarkan suara teriakan melengking para gadis menjadi musik yang tidak berarti.

"Jika Naruto memiliki kutukan yang menjadikannya tidak terkendali, maka aku memilki hasrat yang tertahan karena kau selalu lari dariku, Sakura"

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Pipi Hinata memerah dengan sendirinya. _Setiap pertanyaan harus dibayar dengan satu kecupan. Apa dia sudah gila?._ Hinata mengerutkan dahi dan berfikir sebelum menatap Naruto, mengabaikan rasa panas yang sudah menguasai bagian tulang punggungnya. Ia harus menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Ia menatap keseluruhan perpustakaan dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya, menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan syaratmu. Tapi, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan jelas. Aku harus mengerti apa yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang dan aku tidak mau kau menolak saat ada pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak ingin kau jawab,"

Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum mengangkat Hinata ke pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya. "Kekuatan Mate berasal dari penyatuan darah. Ketika kita melakukan upacara penyatuan, kita akan merasakan kelengkapan. Hal itu mengakibatkan kontraksi dan ledakan di dalam dirimu. Secara alami, mate memiliki kemampuan unik yang bermacam-macam. Bahkan kekuatan yang tidak bisa terfikirkan, hal itulah yang membuat kekuatan mate itu unik,"

Hinata tidak bisa menolak saat Naruto memangkunya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa yang terjadi karena hal yang bisa ia fikirkan sekarang adalah ia merasa lengkap.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dalam diam sebelum tersenyum lemah. "Ibu dan Ayahmu menceritakan semuanya kemarin. Ia menceritakan masalah yang kau hadapi, dan mereka menyesal dengan hal yang mereka lakukan,"

Naruto menegang sebelum menggeram. "Mereka seharusnya menyesal. Mereka yang membuatku menderita, kepedulian mereka kepada kita tidak ada artinya sekarang,"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan ketidakpercayaan. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bersikap seperti itu, Naruto. Orangtuamu memiliki alasan yang tidak akan kau percaya, seharusnya kau mendengar penjelasan mereka sebelum kau menaruh dendam,"

"Aku tidak dendam kepada mereka. Aku hanya trauma dengan hal yang kuhadapi beberapa tahun ini. Orangtuaku membiarkan aku dalam kutukan, dan hal ini membuatku gila. Aku masih belum siap menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya," Naruto mempererat pelukannya ke arah Hinata tanpa memedulikan penolakan yang gadis itu berikan. "Aku belum siap untuk membahas hal itu, Hinata. Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang ku pikirkan ketika kau membahasnya maka mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku,"

Hinata terdiam sambil berfikir dengan matang sebelum memberikan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun juga kehidupan gadis itu sudah terikat dengan pemuda ini. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Jika vampire memang benar ada, maka buku yang ia baca kemarin siang memang bedasarkan kenyataan. Ia mendapatkan informasi bahwa vampire adalah makhluk yang sangat posesive dan tidak mementingkan dunia. Ia memiliki sifat arogansi yang tinggi dan mengandalkan keahlian yang mereka miliki. Dalam kasus ini, Naruto bukanlah vampire jenis biasa. Ia adalah vampire dominan. Orangtua dari Naruto sudah menjelaskan dengan jelas segala sesuatunya mengenai vampire dominan, termasuk kutukan mereka. Namun, Hinata tidak bisa memastikan hal itu benar adanya sebelum Naruto menjawab dari bibirnya sendiri. Entah kenapa jika pria ini yang menjelaskan dia menjadi lebih percaya.

"Orangtuamu mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Oxw. Setiap vampire dominan memilikinya. Aku tahu kejadian yang menimpamu. Tapi, jika boleh, bisakah aku tahu dimana benda itu?"

Naruto tersenyum. Gadis ini memang sempurna. Setiap gerakakan yang gadis ini buat sungguh mencerminkan wanita sejati. Wanita yang sempurna untuk dijadikan kekasih dan ibu untuk anaknya. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan kesempurnaan dalam tubuh gadis ini. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya sangat panas. Sial! Kutukan ini tidak bisa berkompromi dengan dirinya. Ia akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ketika musim dingin yang lalu, ketika ia tepat berumur tujuh belas tahun, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengontrol sedikit sifat dan perilaku seperti binatangnya. Ia juga mengatur indera dan seluruh kemampuannya agar bisa terkontrol. Namun ia tidak menyangka menemui gadis ini dalam dekapannya, sudah membuatnya panas dan menegang. Seperti seliter bensin yang di siram kekobaran api kecil. Ia berjanji akan menjalani hal ini seperti pasangan normal, tetapi tentu saja dengan sedikit permainan sensual. Ia tidak tahan jika tidak menyentuh gadisnya.

Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata sebelum membawa bibirnya ke daun telinganya. Disana ia berbisik pelan, berusaha membuat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan menusuk langsung ke dalam hatinya. "Aku tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi untuk menghindari kutukan itu. Mereka sudah mengalir dalam darahku. Dan hal yang kutakutkan adalah kutukan ini yang akan membuatmu jauh dariku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Karena pada dasarnya, kami memiliki nafsu binatang, dan aku takut kau akan pergi setelah kau melihat aku yang sebenarnya. Aku berjanji dengan seluruh hidupku, aku akan berusaha mengontrol diriku, dan menahan hasratku untuk mengecapmu,"

"Apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak melakukan hal tersebut?"

"Aku akan kehausan dan menderita. Aku akan berubah menjadi monster dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Tapi aku yakin jika kau ada disisiku aku akan tetap kuat menjalani hari-hariku. Walaupun aku tidak berani untuk menyentuhmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin hilang kendali, Hinata. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku," Naruto menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Hinata "Aku tahu ini sangat bodoh tapi aku tahu ada yang lain di dalam dirimu. Ini bukan sekedar perkataan, Hinata."

Hinata terbelalak saat sesuatu mengalir membasahi leher jenjangnya. Naruto menangis? Ia tidak mendengar ringisan atau apapun. Hanya air mata yang mengalir, membuat momen yang semula memalukan menjadi menyedihkan. Ruangan perpustakaan itu tampak hening, tidak ada seorang pun kecuali kedua insan yang kini sedang berada dalam pelukan masing-masing. Ya, kini Hinata mengelus rambut kekasih yang baru ditemuinya semalam tanpa sungkan, memberikan ketenangan yang tak pernah di dapatkan pria itu.

"Aku rela merasakan penderitaan itu, jika kau mau berjanji akan berada di sampingku selamanya." Kata Naruto jujur sambil kembali mempererat pelukannya. "Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu,"

"Aku akan memberikan kesempatan jika kau melakukan suatu hal untukku,"

Naruto mengangguk sebelum beranjak dari leher kekasihnya. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, Naruto. Aku ingin kau menemui kedua orang tuamu dan mengetahui hal yang benar-benar terjadi mengapa mereka membiarkanmu bertransformasi sendirian. Jika kau mau melakukan hal tersebut maka aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan,"

Naruto tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. Ia terlihat tertekan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku tahu ini berat tapi…," Hinata mengangkat dagu Naruto sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, dan aku mungkin akan menghadiamu sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sekedar ini…"

Ia mengecup pria itu tepat di bibir. Pertama-tama, ia hanya menyentuhkan kedua bibir mereka. Namun, rasa penasaran membuat tindakannya menjadi lebih jauh. Ia mengeluarkan lidah mungilnya. Menjelajahi garis lembut bibir pria itu, ia bisa merasakan bibir itu mengeras dan lengan Naruto mengetat. Namun, ia tidak mengehentikan aksinya. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke antara dua belahan bibir si pemuda, sampai akhirnya sang pemuda tiba-tiba membalas hal itu. Lidah pemuda itu dengan lapar menemui lawannya dan bergulat dengan ganas. Memojokkan keberanian si gadis karena telah berani menggodanya.

Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya. Paling tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada pria ini bukanlah ide buruk. Ia memiliki latar belakang yang tidak ia inginkan, sedikit hal itu membuatnya kecewa. Apa Naruto akan menginginkannya walau dia bukanlah vampire dominan?

"Hinata…!" Geram pria itu mengacaukan konsentrasi si gadis. Kembali ia merasa terintimidasi dengan pandangan pria itu. Dan kembali pula ia merasa ia merasa sempurna karena setiap genggaman pria itu memujinya. Walau tidak dengan kata-kata, setiap sentuhannya mendeskripsikan hal itu dengan baik.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membiarkanku sendirian," Kata Naruto tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wanita itu. "Setelah ini, kita pasti memiliki tantangan yang sulit. Aku harap kau akan berjuang bersamaku,"

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tepat di saat itu, terdengar suara terkejut seorang wanita. Kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan itu terlonjak dan menatap orang familiar di depan mereka. Sakura menutup kedua matanya melihat posisi sahabatnya dengan Naruto. Hinata dipangku oleh Naruto sementara lengan sahabatnya mengalungi leher pria tersebut, sementara pria itu, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sebab Sakura berhadapan dengan punggung Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang lelaki itu genggam di balik tubuh sahabatnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menatap datar dan melangkah ke kursi di depan mereka.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat," Komentar Sasuke. Ia mengambil buku yang semula Hinata baca. Membaca beberapa kali sebelum menyeringai. "Aku dan Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan sedikit mendisikusikan beberapa hal. Aku dan kekasihku mendiskusikan beberapa hal, dan itu tidak melibatkan situasi yang kalian hadapi sekarang."

Sakura melangkah ragu saat Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan menatap kursi di sampingnya.

Sementara itu, Hinata tidak kuasa untuk menatap hal apapun lagi. Ia segera membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada Naruto. Mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa ia sudah tertangkap basah mencium seorang pria di perpustakaan.

"Apa yang ingin kalian katakan?" Tanya Naruto santai sambil menenangkan Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa gadisnya ini masih memiliki kesopanan. "Aku harap gadisku tidak terganggu dengan apa yang kalian ingin ucapkan,"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin berdiskusi dengan sahabatku, Hinata. Aku yakin hal ini tidak mengganggunya karena aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya. Apa kesalahanku Hinata? Kau menjauhiku beberapa hari sejak insiden yang lalu."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sedangkan menatap Sakura datar. Ia tidak punya jawaban yang pasti. Ia masih memiliki pertanyaan dan fikirannya tidak tenang. Sebagai seorang gadis normal, menerima keanehan di dalam hidupnya adalah satu dari banyak kesempatan mustahil yang ia terima.

"Aku masih bingung. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa menentukan arah tujuanku untuk hidup lagi. Sebelum aku menemukan Naruto, aku memiliki tujuan hidup yang jelas. Melibatkan keluargaku dan rencanaku di masa depan. Kemudian, aku menemukannya. Dan masa depanku berubah secara ekstrim. Aku memiliki masa depan yang berbeda. Dan itu membuatku tidak stabil. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini secara radikal kepada ayahku, ataupun memberitahukan abangku mengenai masalah ini,"

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata masalahmu membuatmu menjauhiku. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan,"

Hinata tersenyum pahit. "Aku hanya ingin mencari cara yang tepat. Dan aku harap kau dan Ino tidak keberatan jika aku absen untuk beberapa hari ini. Naruto, masalah yang tadi, aku… maksudku aku masih memiliki beberapa pertanyaan lagi. Aku bukanlah seorang yang tidak menjaga kata-kataku. Aku yakin kita masih bisa memainkan permainan ini, dengan tambahan peraturan,"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati,"

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya dengan tanda yang akan…" Hinata merona merah secara tiba-tiba. "Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku. Yang aku ingin tanyakan, ibumu mengatakan beberapa hal tentang kekuatan mate, katanya kekuatan yang akan kami miliki tidak ditentukan oleh kemampuan kami sendiri. Tapi elemen yang memang yang sudah kalian miliki. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya apa elemen yang kau miliki."

"Elemen yang aku miliki? Jujur, aku tidak tahu elemen yang aku miliki. Aku memiliki dua macam elemen dalam darahku. Air dan juga angin. Tidak jelas. Karena itu, aku tidak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi jika aku menandaimu sebagai milikku. Lagipula, Oxw yang kumiliki tidak berfungsi, dan energi negative yang kupunya tidak terserap," Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Tenanglah, kawan. Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu," sahut Sasuke dingin "Kebetulan sekali, aku dan Sakura memahas mengenai Oxw. Aku yakin Sakura ingin membahas sesuatu lagi dengan kita berdua,"

"Ya, Ms. Sakura, pertanyaan anda?"

Sakura merona merah saat ia menatap Naruto. Pria itu tidak malu-malu menunjukan kemesraannya. Ia salah tingkah ketika Naruto menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher sahabatnya. "Aku ingin menanyakan tentang kutukanmu. Maafkan aku, tapi apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak memiliki Oxw? Kau mengatakan energi negativemu masih ada dalam darahmu, itu berarti sesuatu yang berbahaya masih ada di dalam dirimu,"

"Naruto, apa itu benar?" Hinata berusaha berkonsentrasi terhadap pembicaraan walaupun Naruto kini sudah mencumbunya dalam diam. Ia berusaha merangsang respon kekasihnya agar godaan sensual itu berhenti, walaupun untuk sementara.

"Ya," Sahutnya singkat di leher Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin berkata bohong tentang hal itu. Seorang vampire dominan yang tidak sempurna transformasinya sangat berbahaya, apalagi jika matenya tidak menerimanya. Ia akan menggila dan menjadi senjata berbahaya, kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan mereka, kecuali matenya menerima ia kembali. Hal itu berlaku jika seorang mate melarikan diri,"

"Vampire dominan akan bertindak posesive terhadap matenya, itu adalah sifat dasar kami. Jadi, jangan salahkan kami jika kalian disentuh atau ditatap seorang pria, kami akan diam saja. Mustahil!" Sahut Sasuke.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, kehidupan kedua gadis itu berjalan dengan normal. Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hal yang dialaminya kepada keluarganya, sementara Sakura lebih memilih jalan radikal yang sedikit membuat keluarganya shock. Tentu saja, namun sikap tenang Sasuke dan keelegenan yang ia tunjukan sanggup menghancurkan tembok tebal di hati sang ayah gadisnya sekalipun. Kini hal yang mereka fikirkan adalah kapan mereka akan melakukan upacara penyatuan. Upacara yang akan mengubah takdir kedua gadis tersebut.

Konon, upacara yang akan dijalani kedua pasangan ini sangatlah sakral. Dan kedua belah pihak masih belum yakin penyatuan itu dapat dilakukan di saat-saat ini. Karena proses itu tidak memakan waktu yang sebentar. Mereka tahu akan hal itu dan menyadari beberapa poin yang benar-benar harus ada di dalam hubungan mereka.

Langit yang cerah dengan sinar matahari menyambut hari Hinata dan Sakura. Hari ini, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan. Ino akan bergabung dengan mereka, dan sepertinya gadis berambut pirang itu sudah muncul. Ia tampak bahagia saat berjalan cepat ke arah dua gadis yang saling menatap bingung. Seperti biasa, Ino menggunakan kaus dan celana jins yang simple tapi modis, ia juga menggunakan sandal cantik kesukaannya. Ia tampak sempurna dengan senyum riang yang ia berikan dan sapaan hangatnya ke arah dua gadis di depannya.

"Hai,"

"Apa yang membuat teman terbaikku ini senyum riang seperti ini?"

Ino tersenyum hangat sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya. "Hari ini, saudara sepupuku datang dari jauh..! Ia akan membawa setelan baju terbaru untukku. Aku yakin kalian akan ingin menemuinya, dan dia sekarang ikut dengan kita. Ia menunggu di perempatan jalan di sebelah sana," Sahut Ino sambil menunjuk jalan dimana ia datang tadi "Ia akan datang sebentar lagi,"

"Benarkah? Sampai kapan ia berada di sini?" Tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dari genggaman erat Ino.

"Ia akan di sini untuk tiga bulan ke depan. Ia berjanji akan menunjukan beberapa model baju juga untuk kedua sahabatku, dan…"

"Hey," Ketiga pasang mata tiba-tiba terlonjak dan menoleh tiba-tiba ke arah seorang gadis cantik yang baru datang. Ia tampak familiar dengan rambut pirangnya dan juga wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Shion. Kalian tahu dia adalah seorang model, bukan? Aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya,"

Hinata tersenyum hangat sementara Sakura menggenggam tangan si gadis model. Mereka berdua tampak senang di luar, namun dari dalam mereka merasakan ancaman yang datang akibat kebereadaam gadis ini.

"Aku baru datang kemarin, dan Ino mendapatkan ide untuk mengajakku pergi bersama kalian,"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kami berdua senang kau bisa bergabung bersama kami,"

Mereka melewati hari itu tanpa senyum di wajah mereka. Tentu saja mereka selalu dikerumuni oleh banyak orang untuk menemui Shion. Meminta untuk berfoto dan mengomentari tentang selera fashion yang akan mereka gunakan. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa memilih baju yang ia suka, dan Hinata tidak bisa menikmati ketenangan pikiran yang harus ia dapatkan. Sementara Ino seperti melupakan keberadaan dua sahabatnya. Termasuk kali ini, ketika mereka berempat berada di salah satu rumah makan, Ino dan Shion tampak tidak mengindahkan wajah mereka yang berkerut. Sakura harus menghela nafas beberapa kali ketika Ino tidak mengindahkan panggilannya, ia harus sabar.

"Ino, mungkin aku bisa pulang sekarang. Maksudku, sekarang sudah malam dan ibuku mungkin sedang menggerutu. Ino..?"

Shion memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Sakura. "Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mengeluh lagi, Sakura. Aku harap kau menikmati kebersamaan kita hari ini,"

Dia sangat membenci gadis ini.

"Jadi, Hinata, apa kau selalu menyukai buku kemanapun kau pergi? Aku lihat kau tidak menyukai fashion ataupun hal-hal tentang wanita,"

"Hinata memang tidak menyukai fashion. Ia lebih suka membaca buku dan sedikit menggali beberapa hal untuk dijadikan eksperimen," Sahut Ino

"Ah, itu berarti aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengubahmu!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sebelum menutup buku yang ia baca. Dengan pandangan datar, ia menatap Shion. "Maafkan aku, Miss. Tapi aku masih menyukai aku yang lama,"

"Oh, kasihan sekali! Jika kalian tidak menyukai fashion, bagaimana kalian bisa menarik perhatian kaum Adam? Aku yakin kalian tidak memiliki penggemar laki-laki. Ino sudah mulai memilikinya tadi, dan kalian bahkan tidak membuka hati kalian untuk mendapatkan satu dari antara mereka. Kalian terlalu dewasa untuk menjalani hidup dan seharusnya kalian mengubah sifat kalian itu,"

"Shion, aku harap kau menjaga kata-katamu. Mereka adalah sahabatku, mereka memiliki hak untuk memilih. Dan seharusnya kau mengetahui poin yang paling penting, fashion bukanlah segalanya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal itu kepadamu?"

Shion memandang Ino dengan pandangan tajam. "Itu pandanganmu bukan aku. Aku malu berjalan dengan kedua orang ini. Aku tidak ingin mereka menghancurkan reputasiku sebagai model," Sakura berdecih sebelum bangkit dan membawa Hinata bersamanya.

"Kami berdua memang tidak menyukai fashion. Dan kami sadar diri bahwa seharusnya kami tidak ikut dengan kalian berdua, kami menyesal!" Sakura dan Hinata permisi dengan sopan sebelum pergi keluar dari restaurant.

* * *

"Apa yang ia pikirkan? Aku tidak memiliki kesalahan kepadanya. Tetapi dia seperti merendahkan aku. Aku tidka menyukai caranya mengomentari kita, jika aku memiliki kesempatan aku akan menjambak rambutnya. Aku membenci wanita itu!"

Sakura melipat tangannya. Sepanjang hari, kesabarannya sudah diuji. Dia tampak tak menerima perlakuan kasar sepupu sahabatnya. Ia sudah mengenal Ino sejak kecil, dan mengetahui segalanya tentang gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengenal Shion. Shion seperti orang asing yang masuk secara tiba-tiba, dan kemudian menghinanya. Apa ia tidak menyukai hubungan mereka berdua dengan Ino?

"Aku tahu. Shion tidak memiliki batasan dalam berbicara. Aku juga tidak menyukainya,"

Kedua gadis ini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ketika mereka sampai di taman, Sakura langsung duduk di sana tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Aku yakin dia akan membawa masalah kepada kita, Hinata. Aku bisa melihat caranya yang aneh dan tingkah lakunya yang mencurigakan. Apa menurutmu dia memiliki rencana yang jahat untuk kita? Misalnya saja, menganggu kehidupanku dan kehidupanmu?"

"Jangan membuat kesimpulan yang aneh. Shion tidak akan mencari masalah karena dia tidak akan mendekati kita lagi,"

Dia juga berharap begitu. Shion sudah menghancurkan mood yang ia miliki. Jika sang model memang ingin menghancurkan kehidupannya, maka ia akan melakukannya dengan baik. Sakura menatap langit itu dengan harapan besar. Semoga gadis bernama Shion itu tidak menghancurkan kehidupannya.

* * *

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya ke arah Naruto saat ia mulai melompat tinggi. Mereka berdua melewati beberapa gedung tinggi sebelum masuk ke dalam hutan dan memanjat pohon besar yang tinggi. Kemudian, Naruto menjatuhkan diri dari pohon itu sebelum mendarat dengan sempurna di atas permukaan tanah. Hinata menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dan berdiri dengan kaki yang tidak sempurna, sehingga dia terjatuh.

Hari ini, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat setelah pulang sekolah. Ia tidak dapat menolak ketika Naruto memohon ke arahnya sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ia terlalu rapuh jika berhubungan dengan pria ini.

"Ah, apa kau baik saja?" Naruto mengangkat gadis itu, mendekatkan gadis itu ke dadanya. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut di pipinya.

"Aku sangat pusing," Hinata membiarkan dirinya diangkat dan menerima kecupan itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan pria itu terhadapnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan terkesima dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?"

Hutan besar dimana ia berada sekarang sangat indah. Cahaya matahari tidak dapat menembus rembesan dedaunan yang menutupi wilayah itu, sehingga situasinya sangat lembab dan dingin. Hinata bisa mendengar suara air deras dan kemudian menyadari ada air terjun besar di depannya. Sudah lama ia tidak menikmati suasana hijau seperti ini. Keindahan paronama di depannya membuat ia senang.

"Naruto, ini sangat indah…! Aku…. Ya Ampun!"

Naruto tersenyum dan memelukku dari belakang. "Kau mau berenang…?"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian menutup matanya saat ia mendekatkan diri ke lehernya. Membiarkan Naruto mengecupnya lagi. Kali ini ia tidak takut untuk menerima sentuhannya. Ia membiarkan Naruto menjelajahi leher jenjangnya, membiarkan tangannya secara perlahan menuruni badannya. Ia mendesah saat tangan Naruto menggenggam buah dada sang gadis. Secara perlahan Naruto membuka kemeja yang gadis itu gunakan, dan melempar pakaiannya. Berikut dengan rok mini yang ia gunakan.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu Hinata," geram Naruto sambil mengecup pipi Hinata lembut "Aku berjanji akan menahan diri sampai hari itu tiba,"

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto kembali mengangkatnya ala bridal style. Lengan gadis itu terkalung di leher Naruto. Tatapan kedua insan itu tidak pernah terlepas. Mereka berdua menikmati setiap langkah yang Naruto ambil saat mendekat kea rah air terjun tersebut.

Hinata gemetar saat air dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Pakaiannya sudah ditanggalkan, meninggalkannya dengan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam. Naruto tersenyum saat rona merah hadir di pipi Hinata. Dengan enggan dia mendudukan Hinata sebentar di atas bebatuan air terjun yang ada di sana untuk menanggalkan kemeja dan celananya. Membiarkan Hinata melihat bagaimana tubuh Naruto yang tertutupi kini terekspos dengan jelas.

Hinata tersenyum saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata, dan sekali lagi mengecupnya pelan. Naruto menggenggam pinggang Hinata sehingga ia menggeliat kemudian menarik gadis itu ke bawa air terjun yang deras itu.

Kulit Hinata gemetaran saat ia merasakan terjangan air terjun yang deras. Membuat kakinya goyah, namun Naruto kembali menggenggam pinggangnya dan mengeratkan genggamanya. Menguatkan gadis itu. Ia kembali mengunci pandangannya dan tersenyum. Ia memeluk gadis itu semenit kemudian. Membiarkan tubuh mereka basah dan terekspos. Namun, mereka berdua tidak memedulikan hal tersebut, karena mereka berdua telah sempurna.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto berbisiki pelan ke telinga gadis itu.

"Hmmm?"

"Jadilah milikku, aku mohon!"

* * *

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya. Rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan membuat dirinya terpaku. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Perempuan itu sedang mengecup seorang pria berambut hitam di depannya tanpa peduli situasi di restaurant. Tanpa memedulikan kesopanan, gadis itu menduduki pria tersebut, membiarkan paha dan bokongnya terekspos. Sasuke yakin ia disini karena sesuatu, ia harus menemukan maksud dari keberadaan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun gadis itu bukanlah orang yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja, jika ia sekarang berada di Konoha City, maka perkumpulan itu juga ada di sini. Wanita jalang itu seharusnya menjaga eksistensinya, bukan menunjukan dirinya di sini. Atau keberadaannya hanyalah umpan. Sasuke berdecih sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia harus mencari tahu sesuatu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus menemui ayahnya.

* * *

"Halo?"

Sakura tersenyum pahit saat suara orang yang ia telfon menyapa. "Halo, Ms. Miru? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Miru dengan suara yang khawatir.

"Aku bermimpi buruk tentang Sasuke. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepat mungkin…!"

* * *

A/N : Balasan review….

EdraPrimaa: echi itu apa? Achel gak ngerti…

Onpu885: Gak akan…! Hehehehe

Uzuuchi007:Thanks

Saikari Ara Nafiel: Tentunya, tapi tenang….gak akan diapa-apain, kok

Christinapugar:Iya…., achel gak tahu nama orang tua Sasuke. Kemarin lupa

Byakugan no Hime: Kita lihat sama-sama…:D

Esya. : Kita lihat nanti…!

Berry uciha: Done!

Misakiken: Mesumm sekali! Ia memang tidak memiliki control…

MaayuGumi-chan:Done!

Fury F: Yup, done!

Virgo24:done

Aya'naruhina: terimakasih

Green sakura: thanks… oke

Yuki-yukime: done!

INAvers: Done!

Riku Aida: Terimaksih atas sarannya… saya akan memikirkannya

Ryukusanagi: Kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi, kalau ada saran dan masukan tolong bilang aja

Yuki: Okay

Clover: Terimakasih atas sarannya. Saya akan mencoba di chapter selanjutnya

Nana:Done!

Cherry-nyan: Sorry, Achel lupa nama ortu sasuke… Sorrry!

HyuugaDekita: Done!

Uzumakiblue: done! Hehehehe

Riskadwinurfajriati15: Done!

Para readers, jika ada yang punya usul atau ide, silahkan saja katakana. Jangan sembunyikan. Saya dengan senang hati akan memikirkan saran-saran kalian. Terimakasih…:*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Holla,

Kembali lagi bersama saya...

Uhum...! jujur saya sangat senang...! Kemajuan cerita ini dinilai lumayan.

Kepada seluruh readers yang sangat saya cintai...

Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya...

Mungkin, saya akan membalas review di chapter depan karena saya agak galau

HP-ku matot...! Shock banget saat nemuin hpku gak bisa nyala

Gak Tahu karena apa, kalau ada yang pernah mengalaminya tolong dibantu ya...! I Love my phone somuch :(

Membuat inspirasiku tersendat. Tapi saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas semangat yang kalian berikan. Saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Thanks

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : IF THERE ARE MANY TYPO OR SOMETHING BAD PLEASE SORRY! MY HEAD IS BROKEN CAUSE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED

* * *

Chapter 4

The Chance

Ruangan gelap yang ditutupi oleh tirai tua semakin kelam dengan angin yang berhembus kencang dari ufuk barat Konoha City. Jendela yang terbuat dari kayu berderak tertutup dan terbuka, membuat keributan yang membuat kekelaman tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja bundar terbuat dari kayu, tampak tua dan usang. Keempat kakinya tampak tak bisa menopang dua pasang lengan yang terletak di sana. Di pinggiran ruangan tersebut, terdapat karung-karung bekas yang tidak terpakai, dan tumpukan jerami yang sangat tinggi.

Kedua orang pemuda ini nampak tegang. Tidak ada yang memulai perbincangan setelah lima menit berlalu. Hal yang membuat salah satu dari pemuda ini berfikir apa yang gerangan yang terjadi dengan orang di depannya. Rambut raven miliknya nampak tidak beraturan, ia memakai piama tipis dengan sandal sederhana. Tidak repot-repot walaupun angin kencang berhembus secara abstrak karena ia tahu angin tidak memengaruhinya. Mata onyx pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari sosok puteranya. Putera miliknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Jika dilihat sekilas, kedua orang itu layaknya seorang kakak dan adik. Namun fakta berkata lain, mereka memiliki jarak umur yang jauh, jauh sekali. Dan fakta mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan ayah dan anak. Osh tahu ada sesuatu yang salah ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Walaupun wajahnya datar, mata onyx yang sama dengan miliknya memiliki emosi internal yang sangat intens. Ia tidak bisa menghalangi perasaan khawatir di raut wajahnya. Lima menit yang lalu, ia sudah ingin tertidur, tetapi kemudian puteranya datang dengan penampilan berantakan. Dan mereka berdua tetap diam tanpa melakukan apapun di tempat yang kelam ini.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Osh berusaha meruntuhkan situasi aneh yang ia alami saat ini.

"Ayah, apa kau ingat insiden yang terjadi dengan Kakakku beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Sasuke menatap Osh tanpa berkedip berusaha mencari jawaban dari ayahnya. Osh pasti tahu orang yang membuat kakaknya menerima kecelakaaan itu. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh orang yang sama.

"Aku masih mengingat sampai ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di salah satu tempat di Sunagakure," Osh menjawab dengan dingin "Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya, puteraku,"

Sasuke mengangguk kelihatan puas. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum memulai pembicaraan serius. "Ayah, aku masih ingat seseorang yang sangat berperan dalam pembunuhan kakakku, Itachi. Dia adalah orang yang sama yang memberikan harapan tentang cinta dan kehidupan bahagia. Mate-nya. Itachi sangat mencintai gadis yang ia anggap sebagai matenya, sampai ia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin dugaanku beberapa tahun yang lalu tidak salah, Ayah, Aku yakin selama ini seseorang memiliki rencana terselubung. Dan mate Itachi ada dalam salah satu di dalam daftar tersebut,"

Osh menegakkan kepalanya sebelum mengangkat alis. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan kaku. Apa analisis Sasuke benar? Ia berfikir kembali berusaha mengambil inti dari pembicaraan ini.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini untuk mengatakan hal yang telah menjadi masa lalu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut sebelum mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Aku menyerah untuk tidak memedulikan masa lalu ,Ayah. Karena masa depan sangat terhubung dengan masa lalu. Dan masa lalu kita, akan menentukan masa depanku. Aku memiliki firasat buruk, terlebih ketika aku menemukan mate kakakku di salah satu restaurant terkenal di sini. Aku rasa, ketakutanku sudah muncul dipermukaan,"

Osh menegang segera setelah ia mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia bangkit dengan cepat, dan berbalik. "Aku harap kau tidak memikirkan hal ini dan menyimpulkannya dengan cepat. Aku akan berdiskusi sebelum melakukan keputusan. Aku harap kau menikmati masa-masa penyatuan ini, sebelum kau kembali ke tempatmu. Lagi pula, aku memiliki rencana untukmu dan Naruto. Kalian akan pergi liburan untuk beberapa minggu sebelum masa penyatuan di mulai, aku harap kau sudah dekat dengan matemu. Masih tersisa empat belas hari lagi sebelum liburan itu dimulai, bersiap-siaplah!"

* * *

"Seorang mate memiliki koneksi dengan vampirenya. Ia bisa merasakan emosi dan perasaan yang dimiliki," Sahut Miru ramah sambil meminum teh herbal buatan Sakura. "Wah, rasanya enak. Kau sangat berbakat, Sakura,"

Sakura tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Apa itu berarti Sasuke memiliki hal yang buruk? Aku bermimpi buruk tentangnya hari ini,"

"Apa kau masih mengingat mimpimu?"

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Melihat perapian yang menyala di kamarnya dan jendela yang tertutup rapi di samping kirinya. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Miru dengan wajah pucat.

"Sebagian. Aku hanya melihat wajah seorang wanita yang bernama Shion sedang menancapkan pisau ke dada Sasuke tanpa ampun. Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas mengapa hal itu terjadi tapi aku takut," Tanpa sadar Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya. Matanya kembali memerah. Ia beringsut mendekati Miru, menerima topangan sang senior, mengistirahatkan dirinya ke dada Miru. Entah mengapa hal itu sangat normal untuk dilakukan keduanya. "Aku takut Sasuke mati, Maam. Hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah seorang yang melakukan hal itu kearahnya. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika hal itu terjadi?"

Miru membelai helaian rambut merah jambu dengan sayang. "Sssst, tenang. Itu hanya mimpi. Memang bukanlah hal yang diabaikan, tetapi bisa berubah. Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengubahnya, dan aku yakin kau bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi, Maam? Aku.."

"Panggil aku ibu Sakura..." Sahut Miru dengan lembut. "Ibu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan membantu kalian berdua bagaimanapun caranya,"

Sakura masih terisak. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak bisa mengerti. Yang ia tahu, perasaan kehilangan tiba-tiba saja datang saat membayangkan Sasuke terbaring lemah tak bertenaga dan juga tidak bernyawa.

"Tidurlah,Nak... hari ini ibu akan menemani di kamar ini,"

* * *

Hinata tidak yakin menerima Naruto di kehidupannya dengan cepat adalah jalan terbaik. Ia tampak tak nyaman dengan ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuga. Ia sungguh menyayangi ayahnya dan mematuhinya dalam hal apapun. Ia tidak akan sanggup berbohong kepadanya hanya untuk bersama kekasihnya. Ia tahu ia memiliki resiko yang sangat besar. Terlebih lagi ia telah bermain api dengan Naruto beberapa hari ini.

Hiashi Hyuga sudah memunculkan kecurigaannya beberapa hari ini. Terutama ketika ia pulang hari ini. Dengan tegas Hiashi bertanya setiap detail aktivitiasnya sampai dia pulang sesore ini dari sekolah. Hinata sejujurnya tidak menyiapkan alasan yang sempurna untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berbohong. Namun, entah dari mana ia bisa menjawabnya tanpa tergagap hari ini. Wajah datar Hiashi tampak menusuk, tetapi Hinata tampak tidak tergoncang dengan hal itu. Berhubungan dengan Naruto tampaknnya membuatnya semakin percaya diri. Terlebih di depan ayahnya sendiri.

Ia menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan dengan membaca buku. Ia tampak menikmati hal itu sejak kecil, ia menyukai cerita dan dongeng. Karena itulah ia segera mengganti baju dan menikmati waktunya di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan yang ia miliki tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup lengkap sehingga Hinata bisa menemukan beberapa hal di dalamnya.

Ketika ia sudah menemukan buku yang menarik, ia segera duduk di tempat kesukaannya, di dekat jendela. Ia sedang asyik membaca beberapa jam kemudian ketika handphonenya berbunyi. Saat diangkat, ternyata Sakura menelpon.

"Hinata, kau ada dimana?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu. Terburu-buru sekali.

"Aku berada di rumah, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menutup bukunya. Berkonsentrasi dengan pembicaraannya.

"hmmm, bisakah aku datang ke rumahmu malam ini? Aku tidak memiliki teman di rumah. Ayahku dan ibuku pergi hari ini ke daerah Suna untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku taku t di rumah sendirian,"

Hinata mengerutkan dahi memproses informasi yang diterimanya dari gadis tersebut. Benar mereka memang bersahabat, tapi ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini selama proses tersebut. Setahunya, Sakura akan menghubungi Ino jika ia sendirian di rumah. Pengetahuan ini sedikit membuat Hinata bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab Sakura.

"Tentu saja," Jawabnya lembut "Jadi, jam berapa kau akan datang?"

Sakura terdengar ragu sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Aku harap kau membukakan pintu untukku,"

Hinata membelalakkan mata sebelum berlari ke pintu depan, membukanya dan menemui Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Sakura memakai baju santai berwarna merah dan celana panjang senada. Ia membawa ransel merah muda kesukaannnya dan tampaknya sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan matang. Jika begini, apa yang terjadi?

"Kau tampak terkejut," sahut Sakura. "Maafkan aku tidak mengabarimu dengan cepat,"

Hinata memasang wajah cemberut. "Seharusnya kau langsung mengetuk pintu daripada menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, hal itu lebih efektif dan efesien. Baiklah, sekarang silahkan masuk, aku tahu kau lelah. Kau naik apa ke sini?"

Sakura tersenyum sebelum menunjukan sepeda berwarna biru di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sambil memberikan komentar. "Kau pasti haus. Ngomong-ngomong, ada jus jeruk di belakang. Mungkin kita bisa menyantapnya di kamarku sambill ngobrol,"

"Ide yang bagus,"

Sakura dan Hinata duduk di kursi malas yang terletak di balkon kamar Hinata. Di depannya terdapat kolam renang pribadi milik keluarga gadis itu. Mereka menikmati pemandangannya dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus perlahan.

Jus jeruk yang dihidangkan Hinata tinggal setengah lagi, sementara kue kering miliknya sudah habis seperempat. Mereka berdua lebih menikmati acara mengobrol yang mereka buat sendiri. Terkadang diselingi dengan tawa dan juga beberapa candaan. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Hal tadi sangat menyenangkan." Seru Sakura "Aku tidak menyangka kalian telah mengembangkan hubungan kalian secepat itu. Aku dan Sasuke, kami berdua sepertinya tidak berkembang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjjadi dengan diriku, tapi seperti ada jarak yang memisahkan kami,"

Hinata mendengar dengan seksama. Ia tidak heran kenapa Sakura melakukan langkah yang lambat dalam sebuah hubungan. Ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hinata tahu Sakura sudah trauma dengan cinta, dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam situasi seperti ini membuatnya sedikit tidak terbiasa.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi tidak berarti jika kalian tidak akan bersama, aku yakin kedepannnya kalian mampu bekerja sama. Aku hanya percaya saja,"

Sakura tersenyum "Sejujurnya, aku tidak berfikiran demikian, aku dan Sasuke adalah dua pribadi yang disatukan dengan paksa. Aku menyadari jika mereka tidak membutuhkan kita, maka mereka tidak akan mengenal kita sama sekali, bahkan tidak menganggap kita ada, aku tidak yakin Sasuke memperlakukanku dengan lembut karena dasar cinta, karena ia seperti orang asing bagiku. Sementara di satu sisi diriku, aku sungguh membutuhkannya Hinata. Aku membutuhkan dia seperti aku bernafas. Aku..., aku merasa tertekan di keadaan ini. Diriku sendiri sekarang sedang bergulat, membuatku bimbang sekaligus takut. Dan aku takut,"

Hinata menganggguk mengerti. "Aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau katakan Sakura. Sepintas di dalam hatiku, aku yakin Naruto hanya memperalat aku untuk menekankan hasrat dan keinginannya. Sepintas aku merasa ia hanya memperlakukan dengan baik hanya untuk merayuku. Aku berfikir untuk menjauhinya, namun aku tidak bisa. Bahkan sekakrang ayahku sudah mencurigai aku. Tanda bahwa aku tidak bisa menolak dengan setiap permintaan yang ia inginkan. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lengkap. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bisa merasakan rasa cinta pria itu kepadaku. Pertama sekali saat aku benar-benar bangun di tempat itu, aku shock dengan kejadian yang aku alami bersamanya. Aku ingin segera pulang dan membersihkan diriku karena disentuh oleh orang yang tidak aku kenali sebelumnya. Tapi, Ma'am Kushina dengan jelas menjelaskan beberapa hal inti mengenai keberadaanku, dan aku sadar, aku tidak bisa mengubahnya," Hinata memberikan jeda hanya untuk menutup mata dan tersenyum "Hal yang paling susah untuk diterima adalah mengetahui kehidupanmu akan berubah dengan cepat. Seperti yang aku alami sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa melawan, bagaimana bisa ketika aku sangat menikmati kebersamaanku bersamanya? Aku bukan gadis yang tidak berfikiran logis, jadi daripada terpuruk oleh kenyataan yang tidak terduga, kenapa tidak menerimanya dan membangun masa depan yang baru?"

Ucapan Hinata membuat Sakura tersentuh. Untuk beberapa alasan cara bicara gadis ini sangat unik. Cara bicara yang membuat setiap orang mau mendengarkannya. Mau melakukan apapun yang diucapkan olehnya. Kata-kata bijak itu menelusuk masuk dengan cepat ke saraf pusatnya dan memberikan respons yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lakukan. Tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencobanya,"

Tiba-tiba suara dering telepon menginterupsi kegiatan kedua sahabat Sakura berbunyi keras dari kamar sahabatnya. Hinata tersenyum sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mempercayaiku. Tapi aku memiliki firasat jika ucapanmu akan diuji segera setelah kau menagangkat handphonemu." Sahut Hinata mengedipkan matanya genit. "Aku harap kau semangat, Sakura!"

"Aku harap begitu,"

Sakura mengangkat handphonenyya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. "Halo," katanya dengan tegas. Saat suara familiar itu berdengung ditelinganya, mau tak mau pipinya memerah. Sejak kapan Hinata mengetahui hal yang akan terjadi?

 _Jika memang ia bisa melihat masa depan kenapa tidak dikatakan secara langsung kepadaku? Aku benci dengan hal ini!_

"Sakura?" Sahut Sasuke dari seberang handphone. "Apa kau di sana?"

Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya. "Ya, Sasuke aku ada di sini. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sejujurnya hari ini, aku datang ke rumahmu. Tapi, aku tidak menemukanmu di sana. Jadi, aku menelpon untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu sekarang."

Sakura terpaku sebelum menjawab. "Aku berada di rumah Hinata sekarang. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tak sadar suara gadis itu meninggi membuat seseorang di sampingnya terkikik pelan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Kau tahu beberapa hari ini aku memikirkanmu dan aku rasa aku setuju untuk membuat hubungan ini berjalan dengan semestinya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tertekan atau merasa tidak nyaman. Sakura, aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan dan ijinkan aku mengajakmu untuk malam ini saja."

Hinata tidak siap dengan hal yang Sakura lakukan. Sakura segera menatap Hinata tajam dan kemudian mendekat untuk memeluknya. Ia membisikkan kata terimakasih sebelum menjawab Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku setuju. Aku ingin kau menjemputku dari rumah Hinata pukul tujuh malam. Dan jangan terlambat,"

Hinata tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau akan mengunjungi kencan hari ini,"

Sakura menjawab tanpa menunjukan ekspresi tenang. "Dan mungkin aku akan mencari dress yang cocokdalam hal ini. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mempersiapkan kemungkinan yang ada seperti seorang kekasih datang tanpa diundang."

Hinata menyeringai. "Banyak kemungkinan yang ada tapi kepastiannya, kau akan tetap berkencan malam ini. Jadi, kau harus bersiap!"

* * *

 _Ini adalah malam yang panjang. Aku tidak akan sempat mengunjungi Osh untuk sebentar saja. Sial! Padahal, aku membutuhkan kekuatannya malam ini._ Minato tampak tak tenang di posisinya kali ini. Ia akan mengawasi sebuah kegiatan dari ujung pohon pinus di belakang gedung. Ia tampak gagah dengan jubah hitam bertudungnya sepatu bot besar berwarna serupa. Wajah tampannya ditutupi oleh masker hitam,semakin melengkapi aksi malamnya.

Sosok wanita berambut merah tampak bersiap dengan aksinya. Ia berada di atap gedung objek pengawasan Minato. Ia tersenyum. _Baiklah, kurang dari sepuluh detik lagi, aku akan berada di sana!_

Ia menghitung mundur.

Sepuluh...

Kushina menatap wajah Minato sambil tersenyum.

Sembilan...

Mata istrinya itu mulai bercahaya merah, sedikit membuat malam kelam itu terang...

Delapan...

Rambut kemerahan istrinya berkibar akibat energi yang dikeluarkan wanita itu...

Tujuh...

Minato mulai terangkat dari tempatnya..

Enam...

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya...

Lima...

Minato menghela nafas karena tarikan keras yang dilakukan istrinya...

Empat...

Kecepatan Minato semakin bertambah, dan energinya semakin menguat..

Tiga...

Minato menutup mata...

Dua...

Minato merasakan goncangan besar dan merasa seperti terjatuh...

Satu..

Minato berdiri di dalam sebuah gedung besar yang ia amati tadi.

Tidak salah lagi, Kushina memang bisa diandalkan. Minato tidak memiliki waktu utnuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia segera menelpon seseorang dengan cepat. Ia memasukkan nomor telepon yang ia sudah hapal dan kemudian menunggu jawaban.

"Osh, aku akan segera melihat kebenarannya. Saat ini, aku sudah ke tempat yang kau katakan, aku akanmengabarimu sesuatu jika ada yang menarik." Minato tidak menunggu jawaban, ia langsung menutup handphonenya. Kemudian dia menghubungi istrinya setelah sebelumnya ia mengamati situasi."Sekarang, sayang!"

Sinar merah tiba-tiba datang dan tembok-tembok di samping Minato nampak bergeser lembut, menunjukan bidadari berambut merah yang tersenyum semangat. "Baiklah, kita akan memulai tugas kita lagi. Apa rencananya?'

Minato tersenyum. "Gedung ini adalah tempat dimana Itachi meninggal. Osh ingin kita melakukan investigasi singkat dengan gedung ini. Dia mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang menarik. Baiklah sayang, menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan?

"Mungkin aku bisa menyisir seluruh benda di gedung ini dengan kekuatan telekinesisku. Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menemukan informasi,"

* * *

Sasuke benci melakukan ini. Sungguh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan masa lalu berlalu begitu saja? Terlebih lagi kali ini, jika masa lalu itu memiliki hubungan erat dengan masa kini? _Aku seharusnya tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak mampu melakukannya sendirian. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

Sasuke mencoba berfikiran positive hari-hari ini. Menghhilangkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dia seharusnya tenang. Berfikiran jernih untuk membangun hubungannya dengan matenya. Ia tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kehidupannya menjadi berkencan di situasi yang begini... Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia harus santai. Orang tidak boleh tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Biarlah sekarang ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sakura. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan malamnya hancur.

"Aku tahu kau sedang cemas dengan penemuanmu kemarin. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas jendela. Sahabatnya itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana khaki. Ia memegang segelas wine yang dicampur dengan tonik. Dari tempat tidurnya, ia bisa merasakan energi Naruto yang meningkat.

"Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu. Kau tahu? Masalah kematian kakakku dan gadis ini adalah salah satu masalah yang memang harus ku selesaikan. Bukan berarti aku membiarkan mateku merasa diabaikan,"

Naruto menyeringai."Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti membiarkan matemu merasa diabaikan. Yang jelas kau tidak memiliki pikiran yang prima untuk membangun hubungan. Aku juga memiliki masalah yang sama denganmu. Orang-orang tengik itu masih saja menginginkanku, dan salah satu pihak yang lain berusaha mengambil nyawaku. Apa kau tidak melihatku sekarang? Bersantai ditengah perselisihan yang terjadi. Santai saja! Kita memiliki waktu yang panjang untuk mendapatkan kebenaran," Naruto berhenti dan cegukan sebelum memulai perbincangan lagi "Dan kau sahabatku akan melakukannya sesegera mungkin. Gadis merah jambu itu sepertinya memberikan kesempatan yang bagus untuk bajingan sepertimu."

"Diamlah!" Sahut Sasuke. "Aku lupa menginformasikanmuu sesuatu. Kemarin malam, ayahku mengatakan sesuatu tentang liburan. Apa menurutmu ide bagus jika kita berlibur beberapa minggu lagi?"

Naruto tertawa sebelum meneguk minumannya sampai habis, ia melemparkan gelasnya, membiarkan keramik itu pecah sebelum mendekat ke arah ranjang sahabatnya. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan liburan, kawan. Hal yang aku khawatirkan sekarang adalah dirimu. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mulai bergerak untuk menemui gadis itu, sekarang!"

"Ide bagus! Aku akan segera pergi menemuinya." Sasuke beranjak dengan cepat dari ranjangnya.

"Dimana tepatnya kau akan menjemput gadis itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia tampaktidak peduli dengan jawaban Sasuke. Tetapi ketika ia menyebutkan nama matenya ia mulai bangkit dan bersiap dengan cepat. Sebelum ia menghilang ke kamar mandi, ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Jika kau tidak menungguku bersiap-siap, aku akan membunuhmu!"

* * *

Kushina mengangkat seluruh benda yang ada di gedung itu. Matanya bersinar merah saat ia melakukannya. Sementara dengan gesit, Minato memeriksa setiap benda yang melayang di udara. Mereka berdua telah melakukannnya beberapa jam. Dan keduanya tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun.

"Sayang, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kita cari?" Kata Kushina tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari pekerjaan yang ia lakukan.

"Osh mengatakan sesuatu tentang rencana pembunuhan. Jika kematian Itachi bertempat di sini maka aku yakin mereka pernah bekumpul di sini untuk merencanakan pembunuhan itu sendiri." Kata Minato. "Rencana yang dibuat tentunya berhubungan dengan perkamen atau kertas, bukan begitu?"

Kushina mengangguk kemudian meningkatkan kekuatannya. Energi yang ia keluarkan membuatnya terangkat dari pijakannya. "Benda-benda di sini, aku bisa merasakan keseluruhannya. Keseluruhannya berupa peralatan rumah tangga. Tunggu, gedung ini adalah sebuah rumah! Aku yakin itu. Minato,apakah kau tahu tepatnya dimana Osh menemui Itachi?"

Minato berhenti sebelum mendekati Kushina. Ia mengerutkan dahi sebelum menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memastikan seluruh ruangan hening dan aman, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadisnya. Dengan perlahan mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka dua kancing baju yang dikenakan istrinya, sebelum membenamkan taringnya ke tanda penyatuan mereka. Kushina tahu hal ini bisa memperkuat tenaga suaminya. Berhubung pria ini tidak istirahat dari misi terakhir mereka.

Setelah mengecap sedikit darah gadisnya itu, ia segera membisikkan sesuatu lagi. "Terimakasih. Aku yakin Osh menemukannya di salah satu tempat tidur bagian barat. Ia terkapar lemah dengan beberapa belati perak di dadanya. Tertarik untuk menyisir bagian itu?"

Kushina menghentikan gerakannya saat mereka sampai di kamar yang dimaksud oleh Osh. Minato tampak tidak memercayai pengelihatannya. Ruangan itu sangat terurus dan rapi. Begitu juga dengan ruangan yang lainnya. Mereka berdua menyadari bahwa gedung ini seratus persen berpenghuni. Mereka tidak tahu tepatnya berapa, gedung ini lebih mengarah ke sebuah manor daripada rumah. Memang keseluruhan ruangan ini tidak sebersih dan serapi yang seharusnya. Hal ini berarti hanya beberapa atau mungkin seorang saja yang tinggal di sini. Dan ternyata dari jumlah ruang tidur yang sudah mereka jalani, kamar pembantaian Itachi adalah pilihan pertama penghuni rumah ini.

Minato dapat mencium harum farfum mawar dan melati di kamar ini. Ia juga bisa merasakan energi di sekelilingnya. Kushina mempersiapkan kekuatannya. Ia mengangkat seluruh benda yang tersembunyi ke udara dan menganalisis setiap energi yang dimiliki benda tersebut.

"Aku menemukan barang mencurigakan. Ia baru memegangnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Terlihat seperti beberapa kertas dan sebuah tiket pesawat. Oh, aku juga bisa merasakan sebuah benda mengerikan di sini. Rasanya benda itu memiliki energi terkuat di ruangan ini." Kushina meningkatkan energi kekuatannya dan mengeluarkan empat belati perak yang disembunyikan di tempat yang berbeda. "Minato, aku bisa mencium energi di dalam belati ini. Energi negative yang sangat tinggi dan darah."

Minato mengangguk. "Aku yakin benda ini akan sangat berguna. Bagaimana jika kita membawanya untuk penyelidikan selanjutnya?"

"Baiklah. Aku rasa sekarang kita harus pergi. Mendekatlah kemari," Seru Kushina setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan keseluruhan benda yang ia angkat kecuali belati dan beberapa kertas yang ia curigai. "Aku akan membawa kita dengan cepat ke rumah. Dan kemudian kita akan menyelidiki hal ini secara lanjut,"

* * *

Sakura meminjam gaun malam milik Hinata. Ia tampak cantik dan anggun dengan gaun merah maroon yang Hinata pilihkan untuknya. Hinata juga membantunya dalam menata rambut pink sebahunya, ia tampak sempurna dengan bandana cantik senada dengan gaunnya. Ia tidak memoleskan dandan yang mencolok, dan lebih memilih make up natural. Ia sangat sempurna dan keseluruhannya berkat dukungan gadis indigo yang kini sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan puas.

"Hinata, terimakasih. Aku sangat menyukai diriku yang ini sekarang. Aku tampak cantik namun sederhana. Tidak berlebihan," Komentar Sakura sambik berputar menunjukan penampilannya. "Aku tidak menyangka selera berpakaianmu sangat bagus,"

"Aku hanya memolesmu sedikit saja. Aku tidak perlu menambah apapun di wajahmu karena dasarnya kau memang sangat cantik. Nah, sekarang, kau tinggal menunggu prince charmingmu datang menjemput," Kata Hinata tulus sambil merapikan peralatan yang ia gunakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak bersiap-siap? Naruto mungkin akan datang setelah ia mengetahui arah tujuan Sasuke,"

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan menyesal. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, Sakura. Berbeda denganmu, ayahku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang aku yang sebenarnya,"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak mengatakannya dengan jujur? Kau harus berani dengan apa yang kau hadapi, sekarang. Tidak berarti kau harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kau hanya harus melakukan sedikit modifikasi tentang kebenaran, tambahkan dengan sedikit kebohongan dan kau mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna,"

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini? Maksudku, aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada ayahku," Kata Hinata "Aku tidak yakin idemu bagus dikondisiku di saat ini,"

Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata. "Cobalah, kita tidak tahu hasilnya sebelum kau mencoba."

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, mereka habiskan untuk menunggu dengan sedikit candaan dari keduanya. Sampai pada akhirnya, suara mesin mobil dari luar manor terdengar keras, membuat salah satu percakapan mereka terpotong.

"Nah, sekarang princemu sudah datang. Aku rasa sekarang waktunya kau turun dan menemuinya," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Semoga hari ini kencannya sukses!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura menatap Hinata yang masih memakai piama berwarna cream dan sandal boneka imut. Ia tampak tidak memiliki niat untuk keluar. "Bagaimana jika Naruto ikut dan menanyakanmu? Apa yang harus aku katakan kepadanya?"

"Katakan aku sangat mencintainya,"

* * *

Sejujurnya, ia gugup. Ia memang bisa memasang wajah datarnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hati yang sesungguhnya. Ia akan menemui matenya malam ini dengan tujuan membuat hubungan mereka semakin berkembang agar penyatuan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Harum strawberi dan pine yang manis masuk ke penciumannya, membuatnya ingin segera keluar dari mobil, menggendong gadis itu, dan melakukan penyatuan sebelum waktunya. Tetapi ia harus sabar. Tarik nafas kemudian keluarkan perlahan, pusatkan pikiran ke sesuatu yang lain.

Ia mengangkat alis saat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya terkikik sebelum keluar dari mobil. Naruto mengedipkan satu mata sebelum menjauh dari Sasuke dan mobilnya. "Semoga beruntung,kawan!" Sahut Naruto dengan keras tanpa berbalik kepada Sasuke.

"Kau juga"

"Aku melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil ini. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?" Suara gadis manis itu bagaikan melodi di telinga Sasuke membuat pikirannya melayang tiba-tiba. Ia berbalik dengan perlahan untuk melihat sakura yang berpenampilan cantik malam ini. Ia tersenyum sebelum keluar dari mobil, dan mengecup tangannya.

"Dia tidak menjelaskan tujuannya kepadaku. Aku senang dia pergi. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melepakan genggaman tangan Sakura. Ia tersenyum hangat berusaha menekankan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku baik. Terimakasih kepada Hinata yang membantuku untuk pergi bersamamu malam ini."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi, aku akan membawa kita ke tempat menarik malam ini," Kata Sasuke sambil mengantar Sakura ke kursi depan kemudian berbalik ke kursinya sendiri. "Aku memiliki tempat yang cocok untuk kita,"

* * *

Hinata menggenggam sebuah kalung di tangannya. Kalung warisan yang diberikan Kushina di hari pertama mereka. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat wajah khawatir keibuannya. Ia merindukan ibunya. Hinata tidak memiliki ibu sejak umur lima tahun, dan ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang lebih dari seorang ibu. Jelaslah alasan mengapa ia membenci Naruto jika ia memperlakukan orang tuanya ibarat sampah. Sebesar apapun kesalahan orang tua, Naruto tidak memiliki alasan untuk membenci mereka, terutama sang ibu.

Terkadang ia berfikir, betapa beruntungnya orang yang hidup di bawah naungan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka yang diberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Naruto bukanlah salah satu orang yang tidak menghargai orangtuanya, tetapi Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya. Tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk membenci mereka tanpa mengetahui latar belakang hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak menyukai orang yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya membenci orangtuanya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum sebelum memakai kalung pemberian itu. Kushina mengatakan penggunaan kalung penyatuan, kalung ini harus dipakai seorang mate diwaktu ia datang bulan. Untuk mengunci aroma kuat dari darahnya. Kushina menjelaskan seorang vampir yang tidak memiliki pengendalian diri akan ganas disaat matenya dalam masa periodnya. Ia harap kalung ini berfungsi.

Hinata mendengar suara jendela terbuka. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik. Naruto ada di sana, ia memakai kemeja dan celana jins. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu berpakaian berantakan. Kancing bajunya tidak dikancing, sehingga dada telanjangnya tampak dengan jelas. Wajah Hinata merona merah ketika ia melihat mata biru saphire Naruto menggelap. Ia pasti mencium bau darahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya Tuhan...! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

Sasuke membuka penutup mata Sakura ketika sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Ia bisa merasakan euforia yang mengalir di setiap sendi jiwanya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum. Wanitanya sangat cantik malam ini.

Hari ini, ia membawa Sakura ke sebuah taman kecil di balik hutan belantara pinggiran kota. Ia membuatnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah membawa orang lain datang kesini. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca sendirian, atau menenangkan diri jika ada masalah. Dan mungkin sekarang, untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendirian bersama gadis ini.

Taman kecil itu dibuat olehnya lima bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan bosan. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di hutan dan mendapatkan ide dan terciptalah tempat ini. Terlihat sangat lembut, tetapi orang yang tidak memiliki hatipun membutuhkan sesuatu yang nyaman untuk menyendiri.

"Tempat ini sangat menakjubkan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat taman seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada tempat yang seperti ini di Konoha. Ini sangat menakjubkan,"

Sakura mengelilingi taman yang dipenuhi bunga itu sambi berlari. Tidak peduli pada gaun malamnya yang berkibar atau bandana yang juga tidak merasakan ketika dirinya terpental jatuh karena high heels yang ia gunakan. Ia tersenyum tak memedulikan luka cedera yang mungkin di dapatkannya dari kegiatan ekstrimnya tadi. Sekarang ia sedang berebah di atas bunga-bunga tulip di taman itu.

Warna merah, ungu, pink, putih,dan bermacam warna lainnya memenuhi taman kecil ini. Sakura tersenyum hangat. Ini adalah surga baginya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berbisik ke telinga kapan ia ada di sana? Sakura bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Baguslah kau sudah bangkit. Aku tak mengira ternyata kau juga menyukai tempat ini,"

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan aku juga menyukai tempat ini?"

Sasuke membantu Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih hanya untuk jatuh lagi ke tanah. Ya Ampun! Kakinya terkilir. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya ketika luka goresan itu mulai mengeluarkan darah. Ia menekankan dirinya dan kemudian bergerak. Dengan lembut, ia mengangkat tubuh gadisnya itu dari tanah. Dengan mudah ia berjalan ditengah hamparan bunga tulip tersebut. Ia memilih sebuah tempat yang ia gunakan sekian lama untuk mendudukkan gadis itu, dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga tulip. Sewaktu aku kecil, kakakku dan aku selalu membantu ibu untuk merawatnya. Entah mengapa bunga tulip ini begitu istimewa bagiku. Terutama ketika hari kematian kakakku. Aku sangat menyayangi kakakku lebih dari apapun. Dan ketika aku merindukannya, aku datang ke sini. Aku akan mengingat kakakku jika aku ke sini,"

Sakura tersenyum. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan aku sangat merindukannya. Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak ke sini. Dan aku sangat senang jika kau menyukainya juga, Sakura."

Sasuke membelai wajah gadisnya sebelum memalingkan wajah. Angin berhembus cukup kencang hari ini, membuat aroma Sakura semakin intens. Sasuke berusaha melawan rasa haus akan matenya ini. Berusaha melupakan darah manisnya dan aromanya. Tapi...

"Sasuke? Aku ingin... maksudku aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikanmu kesempatan. Dan membicarakan hubungan ini secara dewasa dan aku harap kau mengerti bahwa... Aku, maksudku.. aku tidak bisa menerimamu secara harafiah layaknya pasanganku. Namun, aku yakin aku bisa menerima jika kau menginginkanku. Maksudku bukan dengan cara tahu bukan kau adalah seorang vampir dominan dan kau membutuhkan darahku, aku akan mengijinkannya. Yah, begitulah." Sakura mengucapkan perkataan itu dengan pelan dan cepat berusaha setiap vokalnya tidak terdengar tidak jelas. Namun sayang sekali, Sasuke mendengarkan dengan jelas. Kemudian, hal yang tidak terbayangkan terjadi juga.

Sedetik yang lalu, Sakura masih berada di batang kayu dan sekarang ia sudah berada dalam kungkungan Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan mata pria itu menggelap, sedikit membuatnya takut. Namun kemudian, tidak ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura..., Aku mencintaimu. Bukan sekedar kata-kata, tapiaku merasakannya di setiap aliran darahku. Terimakasih karena telah memberikan aku kesempatan dan juga dirimu,"

Dan kemudian hal yang Sakura rasakan adalah taring Sasuke yang menancap ke lehernya dan rasa meledak yang ia rasakan dalam dirinya. Sakura bisa merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya semakin cepat dan kemudian ia merasakan ledakan di dalam setiap sel tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan eksistensi Sasuke dan emosinya yang tidak stabil sekarang ini.

Sementara sang pria tampak menikmati kegiatan ini. Ia mengecup leher jenjang gadis itu. Dari pengelihatannya sekarang, ia bisa melihat dua bekas gigitan yang dimiliki olehnya. Ia sudah mengecap manisnya darah Sakura. Ia sudah menandainya sebagai milikinya, namun belum sempurna. Karena, Sakura juga harus mengecap darahnya. Dan ia harus memberikan satu tanda lagi di bawah sana. Tapi ia yakin hal itu cukup untuk sementara. Cukup untuk menikmati surga kecil miliknya. Dunia terasa sempurna sekali.

Sasuke mengangkat Sakura kembali. Menciumi gadis itu sambil berjalan ke arah pohon besar di bagian selatan taman kecil itu. Wanitanya merona merah saat ia mendudukannya ke pangkuannya. Ia memeluk gadis itu sebelum menghirup aroma strawberry dan pine yang sudah menjadi adiktif baginya. Mereka menghabiskan malam itu duduk di bawah pohon dalam diam. Berusaha menikmati eksistensi masing-masing di dalam diri mereka.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mate and The Power

A/N : Sorry buat keterlambatannya para readers semua. Jujur sempat khawatir gak dapatkan ide, tapi pada akhirnya diberikan ide juga. Beberapa hari kedepan, mungkin chapter baru akan di buat.

Buat semua yang telah memberikan review dan dukungan... Thanks dan I love you dah... (Balasan review pake PM aja... :D)

Karena kalian yang mensupport aku...

Sekali lagi thanks...

Siapapun yang ingin memberikan masukan silahkan!

Caution : Typo dimana-mana dan GaJe

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kushina mengetuk pintu rumah kayu itu sekali lagi tapi jawaban yang ia nantikan tidak datang juga. Alisnya berkedut kelihatannya sedang menahan emosi, sementara pria di belakangnya berusaha menenangkan dia, dan hasilnya, Kushina tidak jadi menghancurkan pintu dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya.

"Kushina sayang, sebaiknya kau menghentikan hal itu. Osh akan marah. Dia tidak mungkin kan tidak membukanya jika dia tidak ada di rumah. Aku yakin dia melakukan penyelidikan seputaran benda yang kita dapatkan. Kau tahu, ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa pembunuh anaknya masih berani berkeliaran di sini. Bagaimana jika kita menaruh…. Emm…. Calon mayat ini di sel, sebelum kita bunuh dan kita buang?"

"Kau tidak akan berani. Ia harus diberikan kepada Osh. Miru mengatakan Osh harus menginterogasi semua penjahatnya sendirian. Dan sesi pemenggalan akan dilangsungkan oleh Osh sendiri." Kushina melirik dua orang pria yang sedang digendong suaminya –atau mungkin tidak digendong karena Minato mengangkat leher mereka –dan kelihatan sangat menderita sekali.

"Aku ingin memenggal mereka tapi aku memiliki kehormatan." Cetus Minato.

"Kau tidak memiliki sikap toleran Minato. Pekerjaanmu tidak memcukupi gairahmu dalam mecari dalang sebuah masalah," Kushina terkikik geli saat Minato menggembungkan pipinya. "Lagipula, aku harus cepat, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat malam ini…"

"Kau ingin mengunjungi Hinata?"

"Ya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya…, aku harus membantu. Jika kau tidak mau ikut dan lebih memilih sesi pemenggalan makhluk tak berguna, aku akan menunggumu di kamar malam ini. Dan jangan harap kau menemuiku dalam keadaan yang menarik,"

"Tenang saja, aku akan ikut denganmu,"

* * *

Hinata berdiri kaku saat Naruto mulai mendekat, tidak bisa berfikir akibat pandangan sang pria yang sangat tajam dan penuh dengan maksud yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sinar bulan seperti latar belakang yang semakin mengintimidasi setiap gerakan yang dilakukan pria tersebut. Naruto menyeringai membuat seluruh tubuhnya berdesir, apakah ini akhir dunia?

Tentu saja. Kabar buruk baginya. Sang Ayah sedang pergi untuk beberapa waktu yang lama dan setiap penghuni di rumah ini sedang tertidur. Ia tidak akan di dengar sekeras apapun dia berteriak. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa lari dan hal itulah yang membuatnya gemetar.

Ketika Naruto sudah berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari Hinata, ia menggeram ke arah kalung yang sekarang bersinar dengan warna merah maroon. Dalam hati, Hinata bersyukur karena kalung itu berfungsi, tak terbayangkan jika ia terlambat menggunakan kalung tersebut. Dan Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan menerjangnya sampai ia merasa….

Naruto tertawa pelan. Bagus, tidak hanya malu karena diintimidasi di tengah situasi darurat, ia malah ditertawakan karena sedang berpikiran mesum. Apa yang ada di dalam dirinya jika berdekatan dengan pria ini? Oh Tuhan…., mengapa hal ini harus terjadi kepada gadis sepertinya?

"Kau harus menjaga pikiranmu dari orang lain yang bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. Kau tidak tahu beberapa di antara kami menertawai isi pikiranmu. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah kau. Banyak yang tidak menyangka kau juga bisa berfikiran yang tidak-tidak dengan sikapku yang seperti binatang. Jujur, aku sekarang berusaha menahan diri, aku tidak ingin membuatmu takut. Tapi perlu dibutuhkan dari sekedar pengendalian diri untuk tidak 'memakanmu' sekarang. Ditamabah lagi sekarang kau sedang menstruasi. Aku bisa mencium aroma manis yang keluar dari lipatan manis di kedua belah kakimu itu,"

Hinata berusaha bertahan. Tidak ingin menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia tidak ingin memerah lagi. Itu sangat memalukan. Dengan lembut dan sedikit bertenaga, dia mendorong dada Naruto yang berhasil untuk menggesernya tiga sentimeter dari posisi semula karena kuku lentik Hinata menggores dada pria itu. Hal kecil yang membawakan sedikit kenikmatan kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengundangmu ke sini. Kau yang datang sendiri. Bagaimana aku tahu aku harus berfikir secara terhormat? Wajah bukan hal yang pantas dilihat, tapi sifatnya. Dan aku tidak berfikiran mesum. Aku hanya sedikit membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin terjadi jika aku tidak memakai pemberian orangtuamu. Lagipula, aku tidak menyangka untuk menghadapimu secepat ini. Aku tidak tahu, sebesar apa feromon yang kau miliki untuk menahan diri di kondisiku yang seperti ini. Apa kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan untuk menjauh dariku selama lima hari ke depan? Aku sangat tidak ingin menghadapi binatang buas. Dan kau tidak memiliki etika. Masuk ke rumah orang tanpa masuk melewati pintu depan, alih-alih jendela kamarku?" Hinata mengatakannya sambil melangkah menjauh dari Naruto. Menolak untuk menatap mata pria itu, karena sekarang tidak hanya panas yang menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, tapi keinginan untuk memeluk pria itu malam ini. "Aku yakin kau bisa pergi sekarang,"

Hinata menarik nafas cepat saat sebuah lengan menyelubunginya. Lututnya bergetar saat keinginan untuk merapatkan tubuh kepada pria yang dibelakangnya semakin membesar. Berusaha berdiri tegak tanpa ingin menggerakkan tubuh sesenti pun.

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa mengusirku hanya dengan kata-katamu?"

"Naruto, lepaskan aku…!" Hinata meringis. Mencoba menggerakkan badannya, hanya untuk bertemu dengan tubuh pria itu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum memfokuskan wajahnya ke leher Hinata.

"Lavender dan Vanilla,"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata masih bergulat untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman pria yang semakin menguat, mendekatkan yang satu dengan yang lainnya. "Sial,"

"Baumu seperti Lavender dan Vanilla." Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam "Jika kau tidak memakai kalung itu, maka baunya akan semakin kuat, hal itu seperti aphrosodiak bagi kami. Untuk melakukan penyatuan, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ibuku masih belum mempercayaiku untuk mendapatkanmu, dia mengatakan kau masih ragu dan tidak mempercayaiku juga. Jujur, aku sangat menginginkanmu, bukan hanya karena kebutuhanku sebagai seorang vampire," Naruto menggerakan tangannya ke bawah menyentuh bagian bawah perut gadis itu, dan terus turun. "Namun, aromamu sangat kuat sekali. Kalung ini…" Naruto mengigit kalung tersebut dan menarik lepas kalungnya. "Tidak dapat menyembunyikannya,"

"Naruto, tunggu dulu. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku. Aku sedang datang bulan," Hinata menggenggam tangan nakal Naruto yang mulai memasuki celana dalamnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini,"

"Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Sangat kusayangkan aku menginginkanmu malam ini,"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan gemetar yang dialami lututnya saat jari-jari Naruto bermain nakal di dalam celana dalamnya. Mereka dengan gatal menggelitik seluruh bagian sensitive dari tubuh Hinata, membuat gadis itu lemas dan tidak berdaya. Hinata yang sudah lemas masih berusaha mengeluarkan tangan Naruto, yang sudah pastinya gagal. Sebagai gantinya, dengan satu tangan yang lain, Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan tidak membiarkan kaki-kaki gadis itu befungsi. Dengan tenang, ia mendekatkan diri ke leher Hinata, mengecup setiap senti leher jenjang tersebut sebelum turun ke bahunya, dan kemudian ke bawah ketiaknya, untuk meraih payudaranya yang mengeras.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku. Kushina akan marah jika kita bersatu sebelum waktunya. Aku tidak mau kita berdua menghadapi resiko. Aku merasa takut jika nanti kau mendapatkan masalah," Hinata mengatakannya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku tahu kau menikmatinya. Dan aku bisa merasakan aromamu keluar secara intens. Aku bisa merasakan mereka mulai menggoda taringku Hinata, kau sungguh'lezat'."

Naruto memindahkan mereka berdua ke sebuah kursi. Ia memangku Hinata yang sekarang meggeliat liar. _Bagus, Mate, ayok tunjukan, tunjukan._

Naruto menyeringai saat genggaman halus milih tangan gadis itu berada dilehernya. Dengan liar Hinata meggesekkan bagian basah dari dirinya ke segala arah. Hinata takut akan apa yang terjadi jika ini terus berlanjut. Ingin dia menolak, namun intensitas feromon vampire membuatnya bertekuk lutut tidak mengijinkannya. Dan Ya Tuhan…. Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak prima.

Jika ini adalah akhir dari mereka, maka dengan tegas gadis itu pasti berkata, _Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria searogan dia menghancurkan kesucianku disaat aku sedang datang bulan._ Tapi kemudian, feromon vampire yang intens mengelabui hormone estrogen yang ada di dalam dirinya, seolah-olah ia menginginkan berada dalam pelukan Naruto malam ini.

Kenyataannya, sungguh berbeda. Ia begitu menyadari begitu 'murah'nya dia bisa dipergunakan. Saat dihari pertama mereka bertemu, tanpa ada kata apapun, dia secara offensive dan tidak bermoral mencumbunya. Dan sekarang, setelah ia mengenal sedikit dari pria tersebut, malah ia membiarkan sang pria bermain dengan celana dalamnya, di dalam kondisi yang tidak prima? Hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu mengapa ia tidak berkutik bersama dengan pria ini.

 _Sadarlah, gadis kecil, kau adalah pengendalinya. Bukan dia…!_

Hinata berusaha mengendalikan kesadarannya, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menggigit leher Sang Pria sampai berdarah. Sayang sekali, hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan ia harapkan. Darah itu mengalir dengan deras ke mulutnya, dan ia _tanpa sadar_ menelan cairan itu ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Hinata membelalakan mata. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Hinata mendengar erangan dari Naruto sebelum dengan sayang Naruto membenamkan taring besarnya ke leher Hinata. Mengecap darah gadis itu, sampai tubuhnya bergetar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata masih terdiam. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia telah melakukan penyatuan langkah telah membiarkan Naruto melakukannya. Hinata tidak mempercayai bahwa dia 'secara tidak langsung' menerima kenyataan itu. Ia sangat tidak mempercayainya.

Sementara, Naruto, masih menikmati tetesan terakhir darah yang ia telan. Seperti yang ia kira, efek dari darah tersebut berpengaruh kepada kekuatan fisik dan mentalnya. Ia menjadi lebih kuat sekarang. Yang tidak ia kira adalah bahwa darahnya sangat nikmat dari semua darah yang ia kecap, dan yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Ia bisa kenyang dengan beberapa sedotan darah, yang biasanya ia harus meminum darah sebanyak yang mengalir dalam tubuh seseorang. Sungguh tidak dibayangkan.

Selain itu, Naruto tidak yakin dengan penyatuan langkah pertama yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia terbawa suasana untuk menyatu dengan matenya. Keinginan pertama mengapa ia ke sini adalah mengunjungi matenya, bukannya memaksanya seperti ia adalah seorang pelacur. Namun, insting vampirenya mendongkraknya untuk maju dan melahap si gadis kecil. Akibat perbuatannya, Hinata harus menerima konsekuensinya.

Dia adalah vampire yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ia adalah seorang yang tidak pantas. Terkutuk. Dan Hinata, ia akan menjadi mate dari seorang vampire sepertinya. Siapa yang tahu kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh Hinata sekarang. Apakah kekuatan itu akan memakan dirinya sendiri? Atau menghancurkan dirinya? Atau bisa menghapuskan seluruh dunia? Demi Tuhan…

"Hinata…," Panggil Naruto lembut. Dan tak ada jawaban. Hinata masih terdiam dan kaku. "Hinata…," Panggilnya lagi. Namun seperti yang ia duga, tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Naruto memegang dagu Hinata dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dan ia terkejut saat menatap mata sang mate. Ya Tuhan..! Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Hinata, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Dengar, aku minta maaf karena melakukan ini kepadamu. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya… Aku..!" Naruto mengelus pipi gadis itu dan merasakan kehangatan yang aneh. "Hinata, jangan menyerah, sayang…! Kau harus bisa melakukannya. Jangan menyerah!"

Hinata tetap tidak menjawab. Matanya semakin sayu, dan kemudian kedua bola mata lavender itu lenyap. Digantikan oleh cahaya ungu remang-remang. Tubuh Hinata roboh dan ia tidak sadar diri. Mata gadis itu masih tetap bersinar remang, dan wajah pucat Naruto adalah tanda bahwa apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu bukanlah hal yang tidak serius.

* * *

"Aku bersumpah jika lima menit lagi pintu ini tidak terbuka, aku akan menghancurkannya dengan kekuatanku telekinesisku. Kau tahu? Aku merasa tidak enak," Kushina menggeram beberapa kali sebelum menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Minato mulai menggernyitkan dahi melihatnya. Sampai akhirmya Minato menyentakkan sanderanya ke tanah dan menginjaknya sampai pingsan sebelum menggenggam bahu Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu Kushina? Kau harus menenangkan dirimu. Ingat apa yang kukatakan mengenai emosi sangat mempengaruhi kekuatanmu? Hal itu tidak baik untukmu. Apapun yang terjadi Demi Tuhan jangan lepas kendali," Sahut Minato kasar. "Jika kau memang ingin sekali memastikan bahwa semua baik saja, aku akn disini dan menunggu. Kau bisa duluan pergi menjumpai gadis itu,"

Kushina tersentak sebelum berbalik. Ia menatap ketulusan suaminya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah dia lakukan? Sampai sekarang suaminya masih bersabar menghadapinya yang emosional sementara dia tidak memiliki usaha yang tepat untuk mengendalikan emosinya? Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Seharusnya dia mencoba, dan bukannya melakukan hal ini setiap ada sesuatu yang terjadi….

"Minato? Apa kau yakin? Aku minta maaf karena emosiku tadi, tapi aku mohon jangan marah kepadaku,"

Minato menghela nafas mencoba mencari kata yang tepat sebelum berbicara. "Perempuan memang seharusnya panik. Aku merasakannya di dalam otakku dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu walaupun kau sering melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak mau kau tidak mengontrol dirimu Kushina. Walaupun kau sudah memiliki kekuatanmu dalam waktu yang lama, kau masih belum bisa mengendalikannya jika emosimu tidak terkendali. Hal itu bisa menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kau seharusnya mengerti perasaanku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita. Sekarang, aku kesal padamu, dan aku hanya ingin kau segera menemui Hinata, dan melihat keadaannya. Aku akan menunggu Osh disini dan akan menyusulmu, kau tidak harus menunggunya jika hal itu hanya membuatmu panic," Minato tersenyum. "Pergilah,"

"Apakah kau bisa melepaskan aku sekarang Minato?" Bisik Kushina lembut. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga emosiku,"

Minato melepaskan Kushina. "Jaga dirimu sayang," Minato mengecup bibir Kushina sebelum istrinya berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

 _Baiklah sekarang tinggal aku dan si bangsat ini. Kapan Osh datang? Dia memang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Aku akan menghajar Osh jika ia tidak datang ke sini secepatnya. Dan aku berjanji untuk melakukanya sepelan mungkin, bagaimapun juga dia telah menjauhkanku dari istriku. Sial!_

Kushina berlari dengan begitu cepat ke arah kota. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia telah mendengar sinyal dari kalung yang ia berikan. Tanda bahwa puteranya ada di dekat Hinata. Tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi setelah beberapa menit kalung tersebut mengeluarkan sinyal merah. Siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang puteranya lakukan?

Naruto adalah seorang vampire yang lain dari yang lain. Dia tidak bertransformasi sempurna. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan feromon vampirnya. Ia bisa menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, dan seorang yang haus akan kenikmatan tubuh wanita.

Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan apapun yang menyangkut nafsu dan pengendalian diri. Disebabkan oleh kutukan yang tidak dinetralisir setelah ia bertransformasi menjadi vampire. Mungkin itu adalah kesalahannya dan suaminya. Tidak berada di samping sang putera. Tetapi ia akan menyaggah pernyataan puteranya yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan suaminya tidak menyayanginya.

Ia berusaha mendampingi puteranya di malam itu. Namun seseorang di luar sana memberitakan sesuatu yang diluar kendali mereka. Dan profesinya menuntutnya untuk segera meninggalkan puteranya malam itu. Tentu sebagai ibu, ia merasa bersalah, dan apa yang ia harus buat? Semuanya telah terjadi dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Setelah ia pulang bersama suaminya, Naruto telah pergi dan tidak kembali. Ia tidak mengetahui keberadannya sampai waktu dimana ia harus mencari belahan jiwanya.

Ia tahu kekecewaan Naruto, namun bukan berarti hal itu mencegahnya untuk peduli kepada puteranya. Hinata dalam bahaya. Dia tahu itu.

* * *

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menggoncang tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran. Dia seharusnya sudah membawa gadis ini pulang. Tapi kenyamanan yang membuatnya terpekur disini sampai selarut ini.

"Sasuke, aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih lagi. "Aku hanya kedinginan,"

"Apa kau ingin pulang?" Sasuke mengusapkan tangannya ke lengan Sakura berusaha menawakarkan kehangatan. "Aku akan mengantarmu,"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau pulang," Sakura menarik nafas. "Aku hanya ingin di sini,"

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum tersentak ketika merasakan rasa sakit di tangannya. "Sakura,"

"Aku merasakan aneh Sasuke…," Sakura menggeliat ketika rasa sakit masuk menelusup ke tubuhnya. Setiap tulang dan dagingnya seperti terbakar. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan gerakan tubuhnya yang ingin meregang. Ia hanya merasakan rasa sakit.

Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dari pelukannya. Ia membalikkan Sakura dan tersentak. "Oh, aku lupa, maafkan aku Sakura, tapi kau harus kuat. Kekuatanmu sedang terbentuk,"

Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku, aku merasa aneh. Seperti ada yang mengalir dan hal itu menyiksaku. Badanku terasa berat, apa yang terjadi denganku?" Dia berteriak berusaha melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Dan ia menyerah dengan rasa sakitnya.

Tubuh Sakura mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Ia ditopang oleh lengan kuat Sasuke sebelum keajaiban muncul. Cahaya merah muda meliputi seluruh tubuh gadis ini, ia tampak seperti dewi yang turun dari surga. Sakura semakin tampak cantik dengan perubahan yang dibuat oleh cahaya tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum. Transformasinya hampir selesai.

Ia menunggu di sana. Berusaha menekankan kekuatan matenya agar mengalir sempurna, berusaha mengendalikan tekanannya agar sang mate tidak memiliki kekuatan yang salah.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang.."

Beberapa jam setelah menunggu, tubuh gadis itu mulai kuat kembali. Cahaya merah muda itu mulai masuk ke dalam bekas gigitan yang membentuk sebuah segel. Cahaya tersebut membuat warna dalam segel itu. Membentuk sebuah tanda yang jelas sehingga semua orang bisa melihatnya. Sakura mulai membuka matanya, dan mata gadis itu bersinar merah muda.

Ketika mata Sakura membuka, batu-batu mulai terangkat dan berputar-putar. Tanaman yang ada disana mulai melawan gravitasi. Sakura menghelakan nafasnya dan tersentak sadar. "Sasuke..,"

"Kekuatan yang menakjubkan sayang. Kau sudah mendapatkan setengah kemampuanmu, mereka akan berkembang setelah aku menggigitmu di bawah sana,"

* * *

"Naruto…?" Kushina masuk melalui jendela dan menemui Naruto yang sedang menangis. Ia terbelalak melihat gadis dalam pelukan Naruto. Apa yang telah Naruto lakukan? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?

TBC

RnR


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Darkness

A/N : Hollaa….

Balik lagi bersama saya… *Big innocent smile

Sorry, udah nunggu lama ya? Duh, jangan marah ya? soalnya banyak banget yang terjadi sejak last update chapter 5. Yang buat aku kehilangan inspirasi dan mood disorder. Sebenarnya , udah lama pengen lanjutin fic ini, yah baru sekarang kelarnya. Sekali lagi sorry ya.

Nah, ini lanjutan dari 'The Mate' yang aku tulis…

Sejak aku liat banyak review keren dari para readers, aku punya inspirasi nih untuk lanjutin ceritanya (Setelah berfikir panjang….X0) Oke , langsung saja ya….

Happy Reading

* * *

Sakura POV

Panas. Tidak, aku tidak merasakan panas. Mungkin sedikit rasa hangat. Aku bisa merasakannya di seluruh tubuhku, dan kemudian aku bisa merasakan perasaan aneh. Rasa ngilu yang tiba-tiba datang di leherku. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku, namun seperti semua energiku direnggut paksa, aku tidak bisa menggerakannnya sedikit pun. Hal itu membuatku panik, hatiku berdegup kencang, ditambah lagi dengan tekanan rasa ngilu yang semakin terasa. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara Sasuke. Lembut, dan menenangkan. _Hey, mengapa aku tenang saat mendengarkan suaranya? Seharusnya, aku marah kepadanya, karena dia tidak memberitahuku yang terjadi akan seperti ini. Jujur, rasanya aku ingin menangis karena rasa ngilu dan ketidakmampuanku untuk bergerak._ Aku berfikir aku akan mati namun sesuatu yang tidak kuperkirakan muncul.

Aku bisa merasakan nafasku berhembus cepat, dan kesadaranku mulai kembali. Aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali. Untuk detik pertama, aku bersyukur karena aku bisa bernafas dan masih hidup. Dan \

.kemudian aku mengingat hal yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sasuke,"

Sakura POV End

* * *

Normal POV

Langit malam masih menghiasi jagad raya. Bulan dan bintang semakin terlihat terang di tempat yang sama dimana dua insan ini datang beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah terjadi kejadian aneh beberapa saat yang lalu, gadis remaja yang menjadi sumbernya mulai bangkit dari ketidaksadarannya. Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut tempat itu. Sejujurnya, ia tidak merasakan hal aneh atau perubahan yang mencolok dari dalam dirinya, karena beberapa waktu yang lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya hampir mati. Untuk alasan itu, ia kembali menghela nafas dan bersyukur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku tidak merasakan hal yang aneh. Tapi, tetap saja aku harus marah kepadamu. Aku benci padamu. Sungguh! Kau tidak memiliki alasan menempatkanku ke posisi terancam seperti tadi, dan aku seperti mati sesaat,"

"Yah, sesaat, dan kemudian kau bangun dari ketidaksadaranmu dan sudah berceloteh tentang ketidaksetujuanmu," Sasuke mendecih "Hal itu sungguh sudah meyakinkanku bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Bagaimana jika kita bangkit? Hari sudah semakin larut, kita harus segera pulang,"

Sakura tidak merespon. Ia hanya mengikuti permintaannya saja. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah lemas, walaupun tidak selemas sewaktu ia tidak sadar, namun ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bertengkar, ataupun bertahan di tengah terpaan angin malam. Melihat kondisi yang demikian, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan pergi dari tempat rahasia itu.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka tidak sampai beberapa menit. Semua karena kecepatan Sasuke berlari dan mengendarai mobil. Sakura bersumpah ia tidak akan bertahan sampai tujuan tanpa menahan rasa ingin muntah dan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Rasanya aku ingin dalam kondisi hampir mati, atau setengah sadar, jika aku tahu kau akan membawaku pulang dengan brutal begini. Apa maksudmu? KAu hampir saja membuatku muntah dan sekarang kepalaku berdenyut. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan…" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu nona. Dan kita akan membicarakannya ini nanti, aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sekitar sini. Apa ini rumah sahabatmu, Hinata, benar kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melihat sekitaran rumah besar yang menyerupai mansion itu, rasanya sangat damai. "Aku tidak melihat ada yang ganjil. Apa penciuman makhluk seperti itu setajam itu?"

"Tidak hanya penciuman. Semua indera kami telah diupgrade ketika kami bertransformasi, tetapi tidak sekuat vampire origin. Jenis kami berbeda dengan vampire yang sok bangsawan itu," Sasuke menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut halaman dan rumah. "Ada sesuatu yang ganjil, aku tidak ingin meminta pendapatmu. Pokoknya kau harus menunggu di sini, jangan keluar sebelum aku datang. Mengerti?"

Sakura menjawab dengan nada ejekan. "Mengerti?! Nada memerintah sekali! Aku bukan seorang bawahan, Tuan Sasuke. Aku memiliki hak yang sama untuk memilih, dan terlebih lagi ini rumah sahabatku, Hinata. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, orang yang berhak membantunya adalah aku. Dan, aku tidak ingin menunggu disini seperti puteri yang lemah. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku ingin memastikan bahwa sahabatku baik-baik saja, dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut denganmu!"

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, gadis kecil,"

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan segera, namun menghela nafas saat suara pintu mobil diseberangnya terbuka. Mengapa gadis ini selalu menguji kesabarannya? Seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa ia tidak ingin membiarkan pasangannya masuk ke dalam bahaya. Gadis keras kepala ini harus diberi pelajaran.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, Sara!" Sakura tersentak mendengar nama 'Sara' keluar dari mulut pria itu. "Kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam bahayaa. Biarkan aku yang memastikan sahabatmu bai-baik saja. Tidak ada alasan apa-apa. Sekarang kembali masuk dan istirahatlah sementara di mobil. Mengerti?!" Dan kemudian, Sasuke menghilang dari depan matanya.

Hari semakin larut bersamaan dengan sinar bulan yang semakin terang. Sasuke berjalan perlahan, memastikan penciumannya salah. Jujur ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa khawatir berlebihan yang muncul dalam hatinya – intinya ia tidak pernah merasakan intensitas kekuatan sebesar ini dari rumah seorang manusia – Ditambah lagi tekanan yang kuat yang sama, sungguh kental sekali, seperti aura yang dikeluarkan saat Sakura mendapatkan setengah kekuatan dari penyatuannya, tetapi ini lebih kuat dan tajam. Seperti tidak memiliki kontrol yang tidak jelas, menimbulkan ketegangan jarang yang ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke merasakaannya dengan jelas.

Ia teringat akan kepergian Naruto saat datang ke seni. Pria itu mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh pada Hinata. Atau mungkin ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya? Naruto tidak bertransformasi sempurna seperti dirinya. Banyak resiko yang ditimbulkan jika ia melakukan penyatuan. Hal aneh sepertyi ini mungkin salah satunya. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Jika benar demikian, sahabatnya itu bertindak ceroboh. Seharusnya, ia tidak melakukan penyatuan saat ini, yang mungkin akan berakibat buruk terhaap kelangsungan hidup sang gadis.

Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke dalam pintu rumah sebelum akhirnya ditekan keras oleh sesuatu sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Kekuatan bibi sungguh besar sekali hingga membuatku seperti ini. Bisakah bibi menghentikannya? Aku tidak yakin bisa memastikan keadaan Hinata jika bibi melakukan ini kepadaku," Sasuke menatap kosong ke arah semak-semak dimana Kushina sembunyi. "Aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini, tapi aku merasakan keganjilan. Aku dan Sakura baru pulang dari perjalanan, kemudian aku merasakannya. Jadi aku memastikan keadaan di sekitar rumah ini, hanya untuk memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja saat menginap di sini. Bagaimana dengan bibi?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat tekanan kekuatan yang menekannya berkurang. Kushina segera keluar dari semak-semak. Rambut panjangnya tampak terikat rapi di balik jubah hitam yang ia kenakan. Wanita muda itu tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke dengan wajah tidak bersalah. "Aku kira kau penjahat. Aku hanya menerima perasaan buruk, tapi sepertinya aku tidak salah"

"Karena aku mengatakan 'keganjilan' bukan berarti itu benar kan?"

Kushina menggeleng perlahan. "Aku baru saja melihat sinar ungu remang yang tidak bersahabat di sekitar sini, sebelum menghilang. Aku penasaran, tetapi aku tidak ingin mengambil langkah linglung. Hal yang membahayakan mungkin sedang berada di sana sekarang, karena aku juga merasakan aura yang sama. Tidak jelas, namun cukup kuat," Ia maju perlahan, berjalan dengan tenang mendekat kea rah rumah it. "Lagipula, karena kau ada di sini , mungkin kau bisa menemaniku memastikan bahaya apa yang ada. Jika memang benar Naruto ada di sini, dan sesuai dengan kekhawatiranku, bahwa ia telah melakukan penyatuan dengan Hianta di kondisi lemah dan tidak prima, ditambah lagi dengan tidak sempurnanya Naruto dalam bertransformasi. Aku takut sang pembunuh akan datang."

Sasuke menggernyit. "Pembunuh? Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

Kushina menghela nafas dengan serius. "Kamin menemukan beberapa informasi mengenai kematian Kakakmu. Berupa sebuah perkamen tua yang bertuliskan rune-rune kuno. Suamiku, Minato, menerjemahkannya. Kata pertama yang ia katakan sungguh mengerikan, mengenai sebuah ritual pemanggilan. Aku tidak tahu mengenai apa. Tetapi , sungguh, isi terakhir dari surat itu masih menjadi bahan pikiran. 'dengan darah sang penghancur dan kesempurnaannya'. Jika aku fikir-fikir, hal itu erat kaitannya dengan kematian kakakmu, tetapi tentu saja kata 'sang penghancur' masih dipertanyakan karena Itachi jauh dari kata itu – lebih menunjukan kesempurnaan,"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau memang benar demikian, kita harus segera memecahkan misteri tersebut. Entah mengapa mengingat 'sang penghancur', mengingatkanku pada Naruto. Dinilai dari legenda, mereka yang tidak sempurna memiliki potensi besar untuk menghancurkan. Bahkan ada masa dimana, mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk memiliki mate. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya dan mengapa mereka tidak boleh melakukan penyatuan,"

Kushina tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat. Mereka berdua semakin mendekat kea rah sumber cahaya yang mulai kembali muncul. "Mate yang melakukan penyatuan memiliki dua pilihan ketika segel mereka sedang terbentuk. Hal itulah yang sekarang dihadapi gadis Hyuga itu. Hinata mungkin bisa melewatinya, namun bukan berarti tidak ada efek samping dari hal itu. Jika mereka tidak diperbudak oleh rasa nafsu dan keinginan untuk membunuh, fisik mereka akan lemah seperti bayi. Kabar buruknya, Naruto harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya untuk bisa mengendalikan efek samping yang diderita sang mate. Biasanya mereka akan mengeluarkan auranya beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya mereka menemukan diri mereka berbeda dari yang dulu. Mereka memanggilnya the mate of destruction. Kekuatan mereka sungguh kuat, namun sayang, mereka memiliki efek yang menahan kemampuan itu. Sudahlah, mungkin hal itu memang sudah terjadi, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali merawat Hinata sampai ia sadar. Karena, lihat! Dia sedang menjalani masa pembentukan. Aku merasa kesal sekarang!"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Kemudian, kedua orang itu pun menghilang.

* * *

Naruto menggenggam tangan gadis yang lunglai di pelukannya. Sinar mata dari gadis itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, dia tahu hal buruk telah terjadi pada gadis itu. Tetapi dia tidak bisa membuat suatu keputusan untuk melakukan hal apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan gadisnya. Dia terlalu panik, merasa bersalah, penuh penyesalan, dan takut. Hanya merengkuh gadis inilah yang bisa ia lakukan. Terdiam terpaku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Hinata, maafkan aku.." Naruto berbisik dengan perlahan. Ia mengecup dahi gadis itu, namun tetap pastinya tidak ada respon verbal dari sang gadis. "Bodoh,"

Jika seandainya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri maka ia tidak akan menyesal seperti ini. Namun, apa yang ia lakukan sudah keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia menunggu matenya untuk beradaptasi, bukan membuatnya menjadi tidak terhormat seperti ini. Dan yang paling parahnya, dia membiarkan sang gadis terancam oleh bahaya. Dia tidak mengingat tindakannya membawa akibat buruk. Dia tidak memedulikan matenya, alih-alih membiarkan nafsu birahinya mengambil kesadarannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Setelah membiarkan semua ini terjadi, ia tidak bisa melakuakn apapun selain berdiam diri. Ia menatap Hinata, memerhatikan sinar ungu remang di seputaran gadis itu.

"Naruto, apa kabar?" Ia tersentak seketika dari gadisnya dan menatap dua orang di belakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi kepada gadis itu, sayang?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku… membunuhnya, aku tidak tahu aku melakukan ini,"

Kushina mendekat ke arah puteranya. Dengan perlahan sinar merah keluar dari mata merahnya, mengakibatkan tubuh lunglai Hinata terangkat. Dengan berhati-hati ia meletakkan gadis itu ke arah ranjang. Ia mendekat ke arah puteranya, kemudian mengelus pundaknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, aku telah gagal..! Lebih baik kau merawatnya, aku harus pergi,"

Kushina menyeringai. "Dan apa kau berfikir kesalahanmu ini bisa kuatasi tanpa pertanggungjawabanmu, Nak? Kau berlari, dan semua masalah ini akan semakin besar. Apa kau mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku akan datang sebentar lagi,"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia pergi? Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan. Jujur, ini sudah diluar kendaliku sekarang." Ia menatap sendu kea rah kalung yang kini sudah berwarna merah terang. "Kita sudah terlambat. Dia akan terbangun sebentar lagi, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apabila hal yang kutakutkan terjadi,"

Angin malam masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menyibakkan rambut merah panjang milik Kushina yang kini sedang berpikir keras. Kamar itu gelap gulita, namun tidak membantu Kushina dalam berkonsentrasi. Karena hal yang terjadi sudah diluar dari dugaannya. Sifat keras kepala Naruto dan ketidakstabilan hormone vampirnya sudah membawa bencana yang tidak terhitung. Dia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi, tetapi tidak sejauh ini. Entah kenapa ia menyesali keterlambatannya di dalam perjalanan ke sini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, pria itu tampak masih tidak mengerti bahaya apa yang akan dibawa seorang mate.

Sasuke menngernyitkan dahi, kemudian menatap sekitar. Ruangan ini tampak sepi dan sunyi, dari cahaya bintang dan bulan, ia bisa melihat wajah Kushina yang sedang kusut dan wajah tenang namun mengerikan milik Hinata yang sedang terbaring. Ruangan ini sangat luas, lemari dan meja rias ala wanita dan juga wallpaper kamar khas perempuan. Tanda gadis rapi dan feminism. Sasuke memerhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana dekorasi dan barang antik milik gadis itu. Hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan kebingungannya dengan ekspresi kusut Kushina.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa hal buruk akan terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya pelan sambil berjalan mendekat kea rah jendela yang terbuka. "Jelaskan kepadaku,"

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang pasti hal ini bukanlah hal yang santai, ini hal yang rumit. Yang mengetahui solusinya tidak lebih dan kurang adalah Naruto sendiri, tapi pertanyaannya, Naruto sudah cukup tertekan dengan kejadian ini. Aku tidak menjamin dia ingin bertemu denganku hanya untuk sekedar mendengar penjelasanku. Apa kau bisa melakukannya untukku?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak gratis. Aku harus yakin hal ini tidak merugikanku, apa kau memiliki ide bagus?"

Kushina mneyeringai. "Apa maksudmu kau ingin mengorbankan kehidupan sahabatmu?"

"Tidak. Dan aku akan menemuinya,"

"Sementara itu aku akan mencoba menekan kekuatan transformasi si gadis,"

* * *

Suara tawa menggelegar. Sebuah ruangan gelap dan besar penuh dengan kemunafikan dan rasa haus akan kehidupan dunia. Mereka ssaling menertawai diri mereka, sesekali suara teriakan mengekspresikan kesenangan terdengar.

"Rencana kita akan berhasil…! Kita hanya menunggu untuk beberapa waktu lagi, sebelum kita menyerang mereka. Sejauh ini rencana kita sudah bagus. Aku akan membuat sebuah konsep dimana mereka akan kewalahan untuk melawannya. Ini sangat mengasyikkan kawan-kawan,"

* * *

Naruto berlari dengan cepat dengan air mata yang tertahan. Setelah ia berlari seperti seorang pengecut, kini ia harus menangis seperti orang lemah. Ia tidak berguna. Seorang vampire tak sempurna dengan otak udang. Seharusnya ia melawan nafsunya, tidak mengikutinya. Dan, inilah akibatnya. Ia berlari melewati kota, menuju hutan belantara di pinggiran kota. Mencoba mencari ketenangan diantara hembusan angin yang berhembus semakin kencang.

Tapak kakinya semakin cepat melewati semak dan batang pohon yang tumbang. Ia melewati jalur hutan dalam gelap tanpa tahu kemana. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri dan menemukan ketenangan. Walaupun hal itu mustahil, karena rasa penyesalan yang terlalu berat di dalam dadanya. Sekarang ia hanya berharap ibunya tahu cara menyelamatkan gadisnya, pasangannya. Di dalam dadanya ia sedikit tenang dengan perhatian ibunya, walaupun dia belum menerimanya sepenuhnya sebangai seorang ibu. Kini, ia hanya berharap akal sehatnya masih berfungsi. Jika tidak, mungkin ia menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau perak.

"Bodoh!" Ia berteriak dengan kencang di sela-sela rindangnya pepohonan hutan.

* * *

"Hinata?" Kushina memanggil namanya, saat dia bergerak perlahan. Kushina merinding saat aura Hinata semakin menguat, membuatnya terdiam di tempat.

Hinata membuka matanya. Cahaya remang itu masih berada di mata sang gadis, walau kini dengan perlahan pandangan kosong itu dimasuki oleh cahaya tersebut. Kushina melihat hal yang mengerikan setelahnya. Pasalnya, ruangan kamar itu mulai mengeluarkan hawa dingin, dan es kemudian muncul membekukan hampir setengah ruangan. Kushina harus menggunakan kekuatannya saat titik air menyerangnya. Dan yang paling mengerikannya lagi adalah mentalitasnya yang mulai menurun, sehingga ia menjadi seorang penakut sekarang. Ia melihat tubuh Hinata terangkat dan melihat transformasi menakutkan mate yang tak sempurna.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

TBC


End file.
